Summer Snow
by 12Pt.FontTruths
Summary: All Sakura Haruno has known is the strict lifestyle of a studious student. Deidara Iwa has only known to live by the blade and measures his life in days rather than years. When the two meet each other under circumstances alien to both, they discover they are as different as night and day. But with their crazy lives, love blossoms in the heat of it all. DeiSaku AU
1. Chapter 1

_Summary_: All Sakura Haruno has known is the strict lifestyle of a studious student. Deidara Iwa has only known to live by the blade and measures his life in days rather than years. When the two meet each other under circumstances alien to both, they discover they are as different as night and day. But with their crazy lives, love blossoms in the heat of it all.

**Chapter 1 **

Sakura stood up and stretched her long lithe body after hours of studying AP Physics. She was exhausted, her eyes ached, and her fingers felt cramped. It was still summer and Sakura felt shut out when her parents told her she still had to study. Slowly Sakura made her way to the window and slid it open. This summer was cool with breezes drifting by occasionally preventing temperatures from reaching scorching levels. A puffy bumblebee with its body dusted in pollen floated by slowly with a low buzz. _A bee huh. Free. Free to do whatever they want… all day in the glorious sun. I wish I could be like that. _

Sakura's eyes glazed over as she started daydreaming about the many things she could be doing. Her friends, the Konoha 11, were surprisingly all staying in town for summer. _I've got to take care of the flower shop. My dad will have my head if I don't stay and help. _Sakura smiled. Ino never ceased to amuse her. The door to her room slowly cracked open as Sakura's mother stuck her head in.

"Honey, how's the science coming along?"

"Good mother. It's just getting a little tedious," answered Sakura with a touch of bitterness in her voice. Sakura's mother didn't miss it.

"I don't want any of that attitude Sakura, you know we want the best for you," Sakura's mother sternly replied.

"But mother-,"

"Not buts, I want you to keep working on physics, I know how hard you struggle in that class."

"I still graduated at the top of my class," mumbled Sakura under her breath. Sakura's mother's head snapped at her retort.

"Enough. Just go back to studying. Stop wasting your summer away. You only have one year of high school left and I don't want you gambling your future away because of this. Now get back to work."

Sakura's temper flared as she watched her mother stalk out of her room. _Why can't they let loose a little? When are they going to realize that I need to have fun every now and then?_

Sakura dampened the growing flame inside her heart and took a deep breath. _I need to calm down. There's no use staying mad._ She strode over to her desk and dropped heavily into her chair. Slamming open the physics textbook Sakura started reading the blurry lines discussing Newton's laws.

* * *

Deidara's breaths came out in quick bursts. He was exhausted yet exhilarated; he could still feel the adrenaline pumping furiously through his veins. There was nothing like a good run from the cops. He had cut it pretty close too. It was just a dare really. Siphon some fuel out of a couple of police cars and set off the alarms. Anything he got within the dare he got to keep. This was nothing… nothing compared to his initiation. That was history though, a story for later.

Kneeling, he picked up the small jugs of expensive gasoline. Highly flammable. Perfect for starting something huge. Like an explosion. Deidara grinned maniacally with a little more jump in his steps as the thought crossed his mind. He couldn't wait to blow something sky high. Deidara had been itching to blow something… _anything_ up since last week after the cops walked in on him setting a fuse alight. Deidara didn't think twice before bailing.

The fuel sloshed around as he took shaky steps towards his hidden car. It was beat up and second hand, something he could easily afford and blended in with the crowd whenever he needed a quick getaway. Completely forgettable with its white paint job and dull leather gray seats. It worked beautifully and was all Deidara needed to get things done. Deidara gently popped open the trunk and gently set the red containers filled with gas in. He straightened his back and admired his handiwork.

"That should be about good, yeah," he whispered, "I can finally make some art. I've been going nuts watching Danna carve his puppets. That's not _real _art."

Slamming the trunk closed Deidara walked to the front, opened the door and sidled into the driver's seat. Leaning forward he pressed his forehead to the wheel and listened as his heart pumped wildly. _Still the same yeah. That rush never goes away. _After a couple minutes of waiting and feeling his heart rate return to normal, Deidara slid the key into the ignition and started the car. He eased it out of the cramped alley where he had stashed it earlier and started driving. Deidara turned onto the freeway and hit the accelerator as he entered the mad rush. The speedometer needle crept towards 50 then 60 and finally rested at 65. Rolling the window down Deidara slung his arm and let it dangle as the wind rushed by. _Never gets old yeah. I wonder what it's like flying on one of my birds in this wind. _Suddenly a horn blared and snapped him out of his reverie. He let out a string of curse words that would have made a sailor blush and swerved violently onto the exit.

"Fuck those truck drivers, yeah" mumbled Deidara. His temper cooled when he saw he had taken the right exit towards the Akatsuki hideout.

The Akatsuki was based in a dilapidated warehouse that had long been abandoned. It was on the seedy side of Konoha but no one bothered to tread near the warehouse. Anyone knew that messing with the Akatsuki meant you had a death wish. Everyone left them alone and if Akatsuki wanted something from anyone, they were as good as death. It was rumored they had accepted the most notorious criminals who had evaded the authorities and employed them to carry out dirty deeds. Others thought that the Akatsuki even staged breakouts at high security prisons to add more skills to their growing numbers. All in all, the rumors scared and kept people away which was what mattered. No one talked about them if they wanted to live.

Deidara pulled into a garage with the door half open and stepped out. He stretched and wiped his sweaty palms onto his ratty jeans as he strolled over to the trunk. He opened it and grabbed the containers. Deidara's lean muscles rippled in his fishnet shirt as he heaved them out. _Hidan's going to be pissed that I actually had the balls to go through on the dare. It's going to cost him $125. _Deidara smirked. _Just in time too. I was itching to buy some fireworks. Those things are expensive as shit. _

Slowly Deidara made his way to the heart of the warehouse. Even though it was left to rot, the Akatsuki had cleaned it up nice. It was spacious and had more than enough space to accommodate the quirky members. Pein, the leader had left the outside looking decrepit and furnished the inside richly meaning to deceive anyone who did have the guts to investigate.

Deidara opened the door leading straight to a large sitting room where most members gathered when they didn't have missions. It was quite homey for a gang hideout.

_I can't wait to start making some explosives. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

"I'm back yeah," called Deidara as he slammed the door connecting the garage to the sitting area.

"Took you enough time. Hidan was getting antsy and you know I don't have the patience to wait for brats," shot Sasori from a worn loveseat. His unruly red hair framed his youthful face and set off his honey colored eyes. All the girls fell for him until they found out who he was, and by then it was too late. He never let them live and not a single one had gotten away. Sasori never made mistakes.

"Oh come on Danna yeah. It took me a while to shake them off," whined Deidara, "besides I got what I wanted."

"I don't care and it made me wait. Pein wants to see us. We have a-,"

"When in the shitty hell did you get back?" interrupted a new voice.

Deidara sighed. _Hidan. _

"About five minutes ago yeah. Why?"

"It's about time you fuckin' time you hand over the 125 bucks. I'm starving and I'm fuckin' broke as hell."

Deidara's eyebrow disappeared into his hairline. "And you still had the balls to bet with me yeah?"

"Fuck yeah. I'm sure your pansy ass couldn't handle it. Now hand the shitty money over so I can eat."

Deidara's smirk widened slowly and Sasori chuckled darkly.

"I think you're wrong Hidan," Sasori remarked with a tint of amusement in his voice.

"You wanna bet doll boy?"

"I think you're in no position to bet. You're already broke and owe Deidara $125. I doubt I would gain anything even if I won."

"Listen here you gay ass puppet boy-,"

"Look at Deidara's feet." Hidan's eyes slowly roved over to where Deidara was standing. He finally saw the jugs filled with valuable gas and a vein slowly appeared on his forehead.

"Shit…" Deidara's smirk widened even more and he stuck a calloused hand out.

"Where's my money yeah?"

"Fuckin' hell. I'll get it to you later. I'm fuckin' broke, you know that. Give me some time."

"No," Deidara smiled dangerously as his eyes flashed, "I want you to steal the 125 bucks from Kakuzu."

Kakuzu, the treasurer. A notorious miser who valued money over his life. Hidan blanched at the thought of stealing from his partner. He'd received beatings before; even those were for miniscule things. But stealing his money? That was taking it over the top.

"Or do you not have the balls to do it?" finished Deidara smugly. Hidan's eyes hardened.

"Fuck no you gay Barbie. I'm going to do it, just you watch. I'll have it in no time."

"I'll give you until Friday. Today's Monday. You have five days including today."

"Asshole."

Deidara just grinned.

"You know Pein **doesn't like to wait,**" rasped a voice from behind the group. Hidan and Deidara jumped while Sasori passively swiveled his head to gaze at Zetsu.

"Holy shit Zetsu, you need to learn to join a conversation like a normal human like these assholes over here."

"I'm no normal human, **you know that.**Pein requested that Deidara and Sasori **hurry up,**" said Zetsu irately, "Oh and Hidan, **I can't wait to see Kakuzu sever your head.**" Zetsu then slowly slid away from the trio and back into the murky depths of the warehouse.

"That two-colored freak gives off shitty vibes."

Sasori's half lidded eyes made their way to Deidara's figure. "Brat let's go if you want to keep all your limbs."

"Lead the way Danna. I'm dying to get a new mission yeah."

* * *

Sakura heaved a sigh into the phone. She had just finished a long sheet of physic problems. The tedious formulas and tiny cramped numbers hurt her eyes and was the cause of her dull headache. Her mother gave her permission to take a little break.

"Ino I'm so sick and tired of studying. I feel so… so…," struggled Sakura.

"Useless? Honestly honey you need learn to let loose," babbled Ino.

"You have no idea how much I want to, but my parents won't let me. They only allow the Konoha 11 to be my friends and _that's_ stretching things a bit."

"Gurl, you need to talk to them."

"I've done enough of that and no thanks to you I've gotten nowhere. I honestly think they really hate you Ino. It's a wonder they still even let me _talk_ to you."

"That hurts Sakura. I'm not quite sure what to say then," Ino said as she trailed off, "Oh what about this? We can head over to _The Rogue Sandpit_ to hang out. Just the Konoha 11. I'm sure it'll be great. Temari owns the place with her brothers and one of them is really good friends with Naruto. We can go clubbing all night."

"I remember Temari… She's got a temper and a little stand offish at first but she's like a big sister to me," Sakura smiled as she reminisced about the memories she shared with the tough girl. "But honestly Ino? You know that my parents would never let me go out at night, much less to party it away with my friends."

"Oh come on Sakura. We never do anything fun together anymore. I want to see you more often and school doesn't count," whined Ino, "you can tell them it's a study date or something. A sleepover."

"That's not happening anytime soon."

"Give it a shot. Call me later once you've asked them. Tell em' something. I want to see you tomorrow night. No exceptions."

"Alright I'll see what I can do but don't go and tell everyone until I've confirmed it with you. You know how I hate that mouth of yours."

"Ooo kitty has claws. I gotta go, my dad looks like he's ready to bust a vein."

"Bye Pig."

"See ya Forehead."

Sakura hung up and couldn't resist a smile. Ino always had that effect on her no matter how downcast she felt. They had been friends since they were little but then drifted apart after a young looker name Sasuke stepped into the scene. Years of fighting threw a wrench into their once tight relationship. It was Ino who finally reconciled after Sasuke had dumped her at a school dance, and both girls finally agreed that their friendship was not worth some boy that had the emotional capacity of a brick. Now the girls had a friendship unlike any other albeit the name calling and stingy sarcasm.

Sakura sighed and slithered out of her bed. The sun was still up but ready to disappear into the fringes of the earth. Sakura looked at the clock. _5:35. Still time to go downstairs and talk to mother about my "sleepover" with Ino before dinner. _Sakura's toned body was taut with worry as she gracefully made her way down the steps into the wide kitchen to talk to about _that. _Ino had nearly ruined things one year ago when she came over to study and started ranting about a boy and how he was an asshole, all with the explicit language. Sakura's parents nearly kicked Ino onto the street before dessert. She doubted her parents would let her go to a sleepover at Ino's house out of all places.

Sakura was finally in the kitchen. Taking a deep breath she walked over to her mother who was sitting at the kitchen table sipping a cup of iced tea and reading the newspaper. Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat and opened her mouth. She didn't have a chance to utter a word when her mother glanced up at her and started talking.

"Hey honey. Your father and I have been talking…" A pause. Some hesitation. Sakura wasn't sure if that was a good or bad sign. "And we agreed that we need to let you relax a tiny bit this summer. I've decided to let you take a day off tomorrow and after tomorrow its back to work."

It took all of Sakura's willpower to not let her jaw drop. Since when did her mother let her "take a day off"? But it was all that Sakura needed to put her request through.

"Then I suppose you would be ok with me going over to Ino's house for a day and having a sleepover?"

Sakura's mother's face darkened slightly and the edges of her lips turned down somewhat .

"Oh Ino? I guess that would be ok. But no staying up late and doing reckless things that you teens do nowadays. Remember that you have to get right back to work after tomorrow."

Sakura was nearly jumping for joy when her mother finished her sentence and she was ready to sprint upstairs to pack. Sakura dropped down to her mother and gave a quick hug that radiated gratitude. Surprised, it took her mother a moment to register what happened and wrap her arms around Sakura. Seconds later they were wrapped in a warm embrace that Sakura hadn't felt in long time.

"Thanks mother. You have no idea how much this means to and by the way you have a weird way of showing affection."

"You're welcome dear. Now go pack and remember no foolish antics." The words were barely out of her mouth when Sakura raced towards the staircase and flew up. "That girl is going to get what's coming to her if she isn't careful," mumbled the woman as she resumed to the inky story on the newspaper. Upstairs Sakura was furiously dialing numbers into her touch phone.

"Pig we're on for tomorrow. I get to be at your place all day and you know what that means."

All that could be heard from the other end was Ino's squealing of happiness and fortune. "Forehead make sure to pack some dead sexy clothes. We're going clubbing tomorrow!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Disclaimer: So I forgot to put to this in my first two chapters but Naruto isn't mine and all the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. **

Apparently Sakura's definition of dead sexy was completely different from Ino's. When Sakura rang the doorbell to Ino's house the next day, both girls were humming with excitement and energy. They had all day to get ready for the wild night and the Konoha 11 were going to gather at Ino's house before heading to the night club. Everything was flowing smoothly until Ino opened Sakura's overnight bag and got a glimpse at her "partying clothes." It was enough for Ino to drag Sakura to the mall _and_ pay for every article of clothing Ino insisted she wear.

_"__Forehead you're way too modest. We're going to a night club for goodness sakes."_

_ "__Pig unlike you I don't want to go tramping around half dressed before the night's even started."_

_ "__It's a NIGHT club Forehead. You're supposed to show some skin. My grandma could wear these clothes; they're so out of date."_

_ "__I'm perfectly fine with staying decent and my fashion choices are quite acceptable thank you very much." _

_ "__What happened to letting loose and having fun? Dressing modestly is no way to do so and you know that. Your parents will never find out, I promise."_

_ "__I don't know Ino. It's too late to go back home and you know they'll kill me if I pull anything remotely indecent out of the closet. I'm not entirely comfortable with wearing the stuff in your closet either; my cleavage is non-existent compared to yours."_

_ "__We can go the mall!"_

_ "__No."_

_ "__I'll pay for everything you buy. Every. Last. Thing. That includes makeup and the god awful food at the food court." _

Sakura took a sip of her banana smoothie and set it down on the sticky table she was sitting at. Ino was sitting across from her and chatting up a storm about what she was going to wear tonight. _Ino's got way to much sway on me. No wonder we're best friends. _

"-and it's going to look smokin' hot… Forehead?"

"Hmm?"

"Were you even paying attention to what I was talking about?"

"Maybe."

Ino let out an exasperated sigh as she looked at Sakura in the eye. "Sakura, I really honestly want you to have fun and let loose for just _one _day. It's probably your only chance in a long time and I want you to make the best of it. We rarely see you anymore and during class doesn't count; you're too busy studying to look up anyways. You have no idea how much Naruto and everyone else misses hanging out with you. Naruto bubbles non –stop about how 'Sakura-chandoesn't hang out with me or Sai anymore.'"

Sakura giggled at Ino's Naruto imitation and her heart softened. _Maybe I should really enjoy myself today, besides I only have one day. _

"Forehead?"

"Let's head back to your house Ino."

"But Sakura did you even listen to my heartfelt monologue I just-,"

"We don't have all day Ino, besides I need a lot of work to get club ready for tonight and the day's already half gone."

Ino's expression bloomed from a dreary frown to a megawatt smile as she squealed in delight. "Forehead I _knew _you would come through!"

"Yeah yeah," said Sakura with a small smile adorning her lips as well, "let's hurry up and head home."

* * *

Pein's ringed eyes flickered over to the dimly lit doorway as Sasori and Deidara stepped in quietly. He straightened his back, crossed his arms, and laced his fingers as he watched them slowly make their way to heavy oak desk he was sitting at. He pursed his lips at their tardiness and impatience made his eyes glint with hidden malice.

The sparsely lit room always threw Deidara off a little bit. Pein's unnerving ringed eyes combined with the shadows unseen unsettled Deidara to some degree. He hated coming in here even though it was usually his ticket to blowing something up. Sasori and him finally reached the wide desk where mountains of paperwork were stacked. Pein's gaze settled on both of them as he opened his mouth to speak.

"I see you and Sasori finally got Zetsu's message. You certainly still took your time though."

"My apologies Pein. We were in the middle of a conversation with Hidan and you know how that usually goes."

Pein tilted his head slightly as he acknowledged Sasori's excuse.

"Very well. Apology accepted. I'm sure you have heard from Zetsu that your services are needed for an upcoming mission."

"We have indeed. Deidara here has been eager for something to do since last week. This brat is getting on my nerves with his constant nagging about something new."

"Please refrain from calling your partner a brat Sasori."

"Yeah Danna hm," pouted Deidara.

"Back to the mission details. I need you to do some spying on a client named Sato Takashima. Sources say that he has been leaking information on the Akatsuki to the authorities and he needs to eliminated as soon as possible. The problem is we have little information on him and we need more intel before the assassination can be carried out. This is when you two come into play. I have some reports stating that Sato Takashima is on the move in the heart of Konoha. Once we have enough information on him you two will be allowed to eliminate him. Make no mistake, this is a stealth mission."

"Wouldn't Itachi and Kisame be better for the job, hm?" inquired Deidara as he wondered why _him_ out of all people would be summoned for a _stealth _mission.

"I agree with Deidara. Deidara's attitude is far too brash and explosive for this type of mission. He _blows things up_," emphasized Sasori who was feeling grumpy at the thought of having Deidara tag along.

Pein took a breath. "Itachi is currently incapacitated for specific reasons I cannot disclose and you know in the Akatsuki that members do not work solo. It took plenty of consideration and I concluded you are the two best members for this mission currently in commission."

Sasori gave a curt nod and Deidara suppressed a groan. _This means no blowing things up yeah. And I was dying to make some bombs. _Pein's expression remained stoic as he looked upon the pair sitting in front of him.

"This mission is of upmost importance. There is no room for any mistakes or witnesses. Anyone who catches wind of what you are doing must be taken care of. I do not care if you have to take lives to ensure the success of this mission." Pein's piercings gleamed in the dim light and his face communicated the seriousness of the mission he was about to assign.

"I have one question though Pein."

"What is it Sasori?"

"You have not mentioned any specific locations as to where we can locate this… Sato Takashima. May I inquire as to where we can commence our search?"

Pein's lips tilted upward to a tiny smirk that dripped with cruelty.

"Sources say he will be active tonight. You will need to be at the location by the time night falls. No exceptions."

"But you still haven't mentioned the place yeah," snorted Deidara impatiently, "Where is it?"

Pein leaned forward and slowly opened his mouth.

"_The Rogue Sandpit._ Sato will be there tonight."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Everything belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. This chapter was super hard to write and I took a lot of time on it. It still came out pretty crappy too. Anyways, I'll probably go back and edit it later so enjoy. Reviews appreciated.**

* * *

"So do we have any descriptions of this Sato guy, hm?" asked Deidara as they walked down the long corridor with flickering lights.

"Not much is known about him. Based on the descriptions we have he seems fairly average and completely forgettable."

"Do we have a snapshot of him yeah?"

"No. We only have some vague descriptions of what he looks like and he seems fairly young. I doubt they're accurate either," replied Sasori in a curt tone.

The pair finally reached the sitting room where they had been previously except that it was empty this time and void of any other members. Sasori gracefully sat on a couch while Deidara flopped recklessly onto another. "This is why I'm worried about you going on this stealth mission. We're supposed to keep it low key but that won't be anywhere near possible with you by my side," said Sasori as he gritted his teeth.

"Sasori you're so mean yeah. I can be stealthy when I want to, I just don't like it because I actually like looking at my art hm," retorted Deidara.

Sasori ignored Deidara's jibe at his art. _Art is eternal. That idiot knows nothing about what art should be and how it should be displayed._ "Pein ordered us to go over mission details before we leave for the night club. We need some kind of plan before we plunge in headfirst. You know Pein likes it when we execute things cleanly and swiftly."

Deidara sat up straight. He knew when things got serious and the child-like demeanor he often displayed would dissolve. This was serious and he knew it; anyone who messed with the Akatsuki never got away with it. This Sato guy would be no exception.

"Let's get started then yeah. We're just going to enter like regular civilians right?"

"That would be the easiest way to go. We will change before the night falls and appear as regular civilians at the club. Interactions with others will remain minimal."

"Is the club exclusive to certain people hm? Will there be any problems with security?"

"According to the information that Pein has supplied us with there should be no issues with dealing with security."

"Oi Danna, can we still talk to some girls yeah?"

Sasori's eyes clouded over at Deidara's words and his face darkened. When Deidara glanced up to reiterate his question when Sasori didn't answer right away he was met with a completely different person.

"Why not? Just keep the flirting down and don't let a girl get in the way of our mission. Pein doesn't want any witnesses or anyone else knowing about the plan. It's been a while since I've talked to a nice doll face anyways."

"You're not going to take home any girls right Danna?"

Sasori grinned like a cat that had just caught a mouse. "Who knows? I might. Besides Pein didn't say anything about not bringing anyone home and you know that I only bring the cold ones."

"Sasori that's cold un. You've haven't brought one back since… since when?"

"The Third Kage. The legendary female singer* known for her magnetic voice."

"Wouldn't it be dangerous to bring back another one especially on a mission like this one yeah?"

Sasori's eyes sharpened and his fists clenched. "It's been a long time since I've found anyone so innocent and pure. You don't understand, I _need _a new doll and it's a nightmare finding the right one. If I find a girl I'll bring her back no matter what and Deidara, you know that I've never let anyone get away."

"What if you don't find one hm?"

"Shut your mouth brat. I know I'll find one tonight, I can feel it in me. I haven't felt like this since I met the Third Kage during her first performance in Sand."

"Alright then Danna. What about our descriptions on Sato yeah?"

"Like I mentioned previously _if you were listening_, Sato has a completely forgettable appearance. He'll be easy to miss in something like _The Rogue Sandpit._"

"What are we looking for hm?"

"Hazel brown eyes and short cropped brown hair. Medium height and a build which works to our favor if we need to take him out quickly." Sasori slid the picture over to Deidara who caught it in between his slender fingers and squinted at it.

"Nothing special yeah. How old is he hm?"

"The file Pein gave me doesn't say. Apparently he's been under our radar for years and hasn't become active until recently. Leader was surprised as to how we hadn't caught him sooner. You can feel the killing intent rolling off of him in waves."

"Any ideas for appearance tonight yeah?"

"You already asked Deidara. Just simple civilian clothes. Don't go too flashy like your _art._" Sasori spat out the last word like it was poison. "I honestly don't know how you can pass that off as art."

Deidara's temper flared as he looked over at Sasori. "Danna, art is _a bang._"

Sasori's lazy posture turned rigid as he narrowed his half lidded eyes dangerously. "I have no time for this brat. Go get changed for tonight. _The Rogue Sandpit_ is on the other side of Konoha and it'll take us ages to get there."

Deidara huffed in annoyance as he stood up abruptly. Their arguments always put an edgy tension between the two and it was wonder they were still partners. _Danna never appreciates my art yeah. Art is supposed to be fleeting, captured in a moment and not that stupid eternal bullshit that Sasori sprouts hm. _

The warehouse where the Akatsuki was situated not only provided a gathering place, but rooms for individual members. Each member was allowed to adorn their rooms as they wished as long as it didn't interfere with missions and other members' rooms. Hardly anyone decorated their personal space and the rooms were often used simply as storage for their basic needs. Sentiment wasn't something die hard criminals displayed.

Deidara finally reached his room that was closed off from the rest of the dreary warehouse with a heavy door. He flung it open and stalked over to his tiny closet that contained the few articles of clothing he had. Sliding the door open roughly he sent a heated glare at the cotton items as if they were Sasori's head.

"What should I wear hm?"

"Something that would attract some girls," replied a soft velvety voice from the doorway. _Konan._

"Oh hey Konan. How's life treating you hm?"

"Quite well. I heard you were assigned a mission involving a night club. I can barely remember anything as daring as this one since… since the invasion of the Three Leaf. But that's a story for later," Konan said softly with a hint of fondness.

"That must have been one hell of a mission yeah. Since you look kind of unoccupied at the moment, could you help me piece together an outfit that would be…"

"Be suitable for the mission and ladies? Deidara you never change."

Konan's melodious laugh flitted through the room while Deidara attempted to hide his sheepish expression.

"Just go with what you usually wear Deidara, you attract girls as is. Even your outfit right now would be enough to make knees go weak. You'll be fine. Trust me."

Deidara inwardly puffed up his chest. _Can't wait to go out tonight even if it's for a mission… meet some cute girls and get some numbers. _The simple thought brightened Deidara's mood quickly and he actually started looking forward to the night.

"Thanks Konan yeah. I'll see you tomorrow if everything goes well."

"Good luck," the blue haired beauty responded Konan as she left her occupation at the doorway.

_Now what to wear yeah. _

Deidara pulled out a white fitting t-shirt and browsed through his limited choice of over shirts. Finally getting to a black button up and its folded down collar embroidered with a tiny Akatsuki insignia, Deidara decided that he was set. Rifling through his drawer of pants he came up with a pair of gray washed out skinny (but not so skinny after being in the wash so much) jeans. **

_Looks about complete yeah. Tonight should be a blast. _

By the time Deidara had changed out of his sweaty clothes from his earlier antic, Sasori was knocking on his door irritably. "Deidara we need to leave soon or we're not going to get there in time for the opening."

"I'm coming yeah. Give me a sec I need to put up my hair."

"I'll give you thirty seconds."

At that, Deidara ripped the brush through his blonde locks and winced when it caught an unruly tangle.

"You done yet brat?" came Sasori's muffled voice.

"Almost Danna." Finally pulling all the silky blonde hair into his trademark ponytail Deidara sprinted to the door and wrenched it open.

Sasori stood at the entrance with a leather jacket and pitch black t-shirt underneath with a tiny red cloud threaded on the hem. His loose dark blue jeans hung around his hips in a manner that would have looked lazy, but Sasori could always pull off that look without _actually_ looking lazy.

"You're late Deidara. We need to get to _The Rogue Sandpit _soon and it's on the other side of this forsaken town."

"Danna calm down yeah."

"Shut it. Let's go."

Together the pair headed to the garage where everyone parked their cars.

"Deidara we'll ride in your car since it seems completely forgettable. And about earlier, forget what I said."

"Sure Danna hm. Let's go, we'll be late." _Danna has as weird way of apologizing but it's still an apology yeah._

Deidara started the ignition and eased the car expertly out of the cramped parking area then started driving towards their destination.

* * *

Sakura glanced at the reflection staring back at her and blinked owlishly. Was that really her? In just a couple of measly hours Ino had transformed her perfectly ordinary looking self into a walking goddess. _Wow Ino really is good. No wonder all the boys fall for her when they see her… this is all probably part of her daily routine in the morning. _Sakura let out a shy smile and laughed quietly, Ino was her closest friend for a reason. _And the best one I could ever ask for. After all, opposites attract. _

"Sakura what do you think? Does it look nice?"

"Ino I don't know how you work your magic so easily on something as hopeless as me," joked Sakura.

"Forehead why do you think the boys flock and swarm around me? I can transform anything into a walking fashion show; you weren't too hard to work with in the first place. You have a killer body, cooperative hair, and a face that works so beautifully with everything I put on it. You don't give yourself credit Forehead and you _would _notice if you ever looked up from your textbooks."

Sakura smiled abashedly. A compliment like that coming from Ino was something rare and she rarely complimented anyone when it came to looks. _I mean have you seen her body? She's the hottest thing walking around town… even on her bad days. _

"Thanks Pig, I don't what I would have done without you."

"Forehead, you wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for me."

Sakura admired herself in the mirror again as she ignored Ino's jab at her social life. Ino had primped her hair up into a complex yet delicate bun with decorative clips adorning it. She had also left a few strands down to frame Sakura's angelic face like a halo. Sakura's top was a purple oversized filmy shirt that hung loosely off one shoulder in a bow and exposed the other. She wore a tight-fitting black tank underneath much to Ino's chagrin. Ino however had gotten Sakura to wear a tight mid-thigh pencil skirt. The dark fabric clung to her soft curves and accentuated her long creamy legs which were also lengthened by the semi high strappy heels. Makeup was another story altogether for Sakura. She no longer seemed like the innocent studious girl and her makeup (courtesy of Ino) screamed "sexy" at anyone who got a glimpse of her. Her bright emerald eyes glittered brightly under the smoking gray eye shadow Ino had dusted on her eyelids and Sakura's full, plump lips were coated in a thin sheen of red lipstick. Her lashes extended in a graceful curve upwards and made her doe eyes seem even larger; thanks to the premium mascara Ino had let her borrow. _At least I still look modest. It took a lot of fighting with Ino to make sure I wasn't showing off too much, she knows very well that I don't like showing a cleavage! But still, I didn't know how Ino was able to whip up a modest and sexy outfit at the same time… she should become a fashion designer. _

"Forehead you actually look good!"

"Aww Pig, you're so kind. I could say the same for you."

Ino strutted out of her closet wearing tight clothes, yet it looked casual on her killer body. A baby blue dress came to her mid-thigh and hugged her large bust like a second skin. Its straps crisscrossed in an intricate pattern across her back and exposed a good amount of skin. Ino's makeup was perfection and drew attention to her cerulean blue eyes. She was the epitome of sexy. No one would be able to walk through the club without noticing Ino and the beauty she radiated.

"Ino, how do you do this every day? It's so much work."

"Forehead you've just gotten lazy, you invest all your energy and time into studying."

"Don't criticize my studying habits, you almost failed junior year because you had a 25% in math."

"Woah Sakura that was-,"

The doorbell rang and both girls turned their heads towards the door.

"I think it's them. It looks like they're here," whispered Ino as she straightened her back and rushed to get the door, "everyone's coming except that emotionless prick. He had stuff or something like that with the cops."

Sakura swallowed and started fidgeting with the hem of her blouse. She hadn't seen everyone together in a group since the school year ended and that was ages ago, she was too busy studying to even say hi to them. Sakura didn't know how well everything would go down. _I really hope they'll be ok with me even after I've been so rude to them. After all, they're my friends and I haven't even bothered to do anything with them. I don't know how this-_

"Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaannnnnn!"

Sakura's thoughts were interrupted when an orange ball of energy exploded into her and enveloped her into a crushing embrace.

"Get off of her Naruto! You're going to ruin all my hard work!" screamed Ino as she sprinted back into the living room where everyone had slowly started filtering into. Ino's manicured fingernails started scratching and tugging Naruto off of Sakura.

"Ow ow ow, Ino stop, ow, Ino I'm sorry," whimpered Naruto as Ino continued her relentless attack.

"Dickless*** you better start listening to Pretty right now or you'll never make it to club tonight."

"What did you say Sai?"

"My beautiful youthful cherry blossom! You look as stunning as you always do and even more so now!"

Ino turned her head at Lee's declaration and stalked dangerously over to him. Lee's body started to shake and he cowered at Ino's unreleased wrath.

The incessant chatter rattled on while Sakura just smiled at her friends' antics. Everyone was making light conversations and the room felt charged for the crazy night to come. _I've forgotten how much Naruto can make me laugh and Sai… even though he's blunt and insultingly rude he's so lovable. _Sakura started laughing and at the sound of her amusement everyone turned to look at her. All conversations stopped.

"You should laugh more Sakura-chan, it sounds pretty."

Sakura stopped and looked at her friends around her. They were all there smiling warmly and waiting for her to say something. Sakura felt something stir deep in her.

"It's so good seeing all of you guys again. I can't express how much I've missed you and I want to thank Ino for talking some sense into me." At that Ino stood up a little taller. "And I hope that we'll have a crazy wild night no matter what happens. It may be filled with mistakes, regrets, and tears but let's make the best of it."

Everyone in the group started cheering and pumping their fists. Slowly the large company of companions made their way to the door and divided into separate groups.

"A-ano Sakura, you s-should hang out with us m-more often," stuttered Hinata.

"You totally should Sakura, you look killer in that outfit too by the way," complimented Tenten as she sidled up next to them.

"Forehead I'm glad we finally got you to come out of your cave to hang with us. It's been a while."

Sakura nodded in agreement as the three girls left the house. Ino locked the door behind her and started walking towards the boys. "All right here's how this is going to work…"

Ino's voice faded into a light buzz as Sakura looked at everyone's backs. _Looks like the whole gang is here. Shino, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, Sai, and Ino… they're all here, all waiting for me. I'm so glad I have friends like them. _

"-head! Are you even listening to me Sakura?!"

"Sorry Pig I missed that!"

Ino sighed. "All the girls are riding in Tenten's car; the boys will go however they want. Now let's go!"

The three girls clamored noisily into Tenten's car and slammed the doors shut.

"Next stop, _The Rogue Sandpit,_" said Tenten as she backed out of Ino's spacious driveway.

"Let's get this party started!"

* * *

**A/N: Whew that was really long and bad. But a few notes…**

***: I just kind of played with this a little. I didn't know what else to say. **

****: I'm really bad at describing clothes for guys and girls as you can see. That was so hard to write. **

*****: I know Sai isn't part of the Konoha 11 but I just felt like he had to be in there. He and Naruto always make me laugh. **

**So, that chapter sounded a little unrealistic and was totally a filler. Sorry about all the grammar mistakes. I'm awful at stuff like that.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. It all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. You wouldn't want to know what I would do with it if I did. **

**A/N: I'll try to update as soon as possible but I'm getting to the parts of the story that require more thinking and planning so bear with me please! This is probably also going to switch more than once on POV. Anyways, onwards to this long overdue chapter (I hope the length makes up for the lateness, forgive me)**

* * *

"Goddamn it Tenten, you almost hit that pickup," cussed Ino as she let out a string of profanities when Tenten nearly clipped the mirror of a pickup truck she was trying to pass.

"Ino you need to shut it. I'm trying to focus! It's not my fault I got my driving lessons from Guy-sensei, that guy is a cop and it's insane how he got licensed to be a driver in the first place."

Sakura tensed in her seat even more and clutched her seatbelt as if it was her only lifeline. She shouted over the din of horns that were blaring at Tenten's poor driving skills. "Can you slow down at least? I think that would help a lot."

"I _can't._ We have to get there when the doors open… do you have any idea how popular _The Rogue Sandpit _is? It's the hottest nightclub in _downtown_ Konoha and the lines stretch halfway down the street before the doors even open. I actually want to get in before midnight!"

"A-ano Tenten…"

"Speak up Hinata, I can't hear you!"

"N-Naruto wanted me to tell you that G-Gaara said he'll let us in first since w-we're his friends."

Tenten hit the brakes and everyone flew forward, straining against their seatbelts. She turned her head around and gave Hinata a look. "So we're VIPs?"

"Y-yes," muttered Hinata as she tapped her index fingers together, a habit she had never quite dropped since grade school.

"Then why didn't you say so sooner? I didn't have to drive like mad man all the way through town then."

Hinata blushed as she looked down at her lap and murmured an incoherent "sorry."

Ino dismissed it with a wave of a hand and spoke.

"It doesn't matter anyways; we're like five minutes away from the club. Besides I bet the boys are behind us."

Sakura nodded as she jiggled in her seat. _I haven't been this excited about going out since the beginning of middle school. I can't believe this is happening, what if my parents find out? _

"Forehead if you're worried about your parents finding out you went out partying you're just gonna wrinkle yourself a whole batch of crow's feet."

Sakura's eyes widened when she heard Ino's statement. _Am I really that expressive? She read me like a book! _

"Sakura you wear your heart on your sleeve and it's not good when you're trying to hide something, especially from boys."

"All except Naruto," commented Tenten, "That boy is as dense as a rock, no offense Hinata."

"N-none taken."

"Tenten pay attention! You just drove right past it!"

Tenten swerved violently as she turned to get to the club.

"Shit." Ino slammed against the side of the car and the curse rolled off her tongue easily.

Finally making the tight U-turn and pulling into the large parking lot of the club, Tenten switched the ignition off and took out the key. She smiled sheepishly. "Hehe sorry about that guys, I wasn't paying attention when I was talking to Hinata."

Sakura calmed her frazzled nerves and faced Tenten. "Its fine, we're all a little excited after all."

Tenten shot her a grateful look while Ino just glared at her nails making sure the perfect manicure she had gotten didn't chip during the "joy" ride. Shakily Sakura opened the car door and climbed out with Hinata following closely behind her who was still dizzy with fright. "Hey Hinata are you ok?"

"Y-yes Sakura. Thank y-you for asking," stuttered Hinata as she fiddled with the hem of her dress.

"Looks like the boys aren't he-,"

Tenten didn't have an opportunity to finish her sentence when honks blasted their eardrums and two cars veered dangerously into the lot. Sakura winced when one of the cars bumped against the curb roughly and screeched to a halt. A couple seconds later, a disoriented Naruto stepped out and was followed by Kiba, Lee, and Sai who stumbled around dizzily as they tried to upright themselves. The other car's doors slammed open and Shikamaru staggered out while Neji and Shino followed out with their dignity shattered.

"Kiba you shouldn't have let Lee drive!" shouted Naruto.

"I agree with Dickless, Guy must have been a bad influence on him." Tenten nodded at that statement with vigor. She shot Ino a look that screamed _I told you. _

"You say that to my face again Sai."

"Dickless."

Sakura felt a vein throb and a flash of red clouded her vision. _I haven't felt this urge to hit Naruto and Sai in so long. What's going on? _

"You emotionless bastard you don't take that literally!"

"Dickless you should stop screaming, people are starting to stare."

Before Naruto could shoot back a retort a fist came down on his and Sai's head with a large crack. His hand flew up to his head reflexively and Sai stood just with a barely decipherable stare. Everyone's eyes widened slightly, even Shikamaru and Neji who rarely paid any attention to the chaos that occurred constantly. _When was the last time Sakura had an outburst like that? _everyone wondered.

"Naruto! Sai! You guys need to calm down… you guys are as bad as Guy and Kakashi, _mature men_ who _can't_ handle being mature."

"But Sak-,"

Sakura shot a deadly glare at Naruto and he trailed off before he could finish. "That's right."

Kiba whistled, "Woah Sakura when was the last time you did something like that? Middle school? Elementary school?"

Sakura took a deep breath and turned around, "I think it was in 5th grade. But anyways, people are staring and Gaara's not going to be happy when he finds out that we were causing a mess outside."

Ino was tapping her foot impatiently and acknowledged Sakura when she uttered her last line. "Sakura's right. Gaara's going to be pissed when he finds out we caused a scene."

Everyone nodded in agreement and Naruto got up from his squat. "Let's go, what are we waiting for?"

The Konoha 11 walked to the entrance where the security guard was dealing with an unhappy patron.

"You can't make me wait! This is outrageous, what kind of club doesn't let its customers in?! I want a word with your manger."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. We cannot let other patrons in until a certain group of people arrive, please understand that I can't change that and the manager will refuse to do so."

"This is preposterous!"

Naruto intervened before the customer could become violent and start fighting. "Oi Kankuro! We're here… is Gaara inside with Temari?"

Kankuro whipped his head around revealing his trademark face paint and looked relieved. "Naruto you're finally here, it's been getting rough here and I was wondering when you guys were gonna show up, why'd it take you so long?"

"Hey paint face I was talking to y-,"

Neji stalked over to the rude man and looked at him dead in the eye. "If you wish to keep the peace on the street I recommend that you halt your insults now." Neji's pearl eyes (a genetic disorder that all Hyugas seem to inherit) glared a silent message into the man and nodded. The man gulped and nodded back. "I'm sorry about the disturbance."

Kankuro turned around and grinned as he scanned the whole group but when his gaze landed on Sakura confusion flooded his face. "Who's the girl with the pink hair? I haven't seen her before."

Naruto smiled like a Cheshire cat and whispered, "That's Sakura Haruno, and we rarely see her because she's constantly studying, Ino could barely convince her to come tonight."

Kankuro whistled quietly and strolled over to Sakura. She stopped her conversation with Ino and looked up. "Um, hi?"

Kankuro laughed. "Hey cutie, you're new here."

"Cut the flirting Kankuro," a stern voice cut in.

Naruto brightened even more and he sprinted over to the cross figure. "Gaara!"

"It took you guys long enough, Temari was starting to wonder when you would get here and we're losing business thanks to your insolence."

Naruto laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Well we're here now are we not?"

Gaara grunted and made a motion that indicated "follow me." The group walked in and the thrumming music coursed all the way down to their bones. The dim dancing floor was lit with colorful candy lights and the ground vibrated with the strong beat of the song. Temari stood in the back tweaking with sound adjustments and looked up when the group trailed in. A smile bloomed on her face when she saw all of them and in particular, when she saw Sakura. Shikamaru averted his eyes and found an interesting spot on the wall when Temari left the sound system to approach them. "Took you all long enough to find us, we couldn't let any customers in because of the promise Gaara made and we lost quite a bit of clients."

"Sorry 'bout that dattebayo…"

Temari dusted her hands, waved them nonchalantly then put them on her hips and gave Sakura a look. "How's my favorite pink haired girl doing?"

Sakura just gave a small smile and Temari boomed out laughing. "You haven't changed at all."

_Wow Temari actually remembers me, I thought she would have forgotten who I was, I mean we only talked for a little bit once. No wonder Shikamaru and her have a thing going on, you can tell just by looking at them. _

Temari took that as the cue to stop talking to Sakura and turned attention to Shikamaru. After a few nods and confirmations Temari yelled over the music at Kankuro and Gaara. "You guys can haul ass and start letting people in, this night is about start."

* * *

Deidara glanced sideways at Sasori as he leaned forward and extracted small packets of white powder from the glove compartment.

"When did those get in there yeah?"

"When you were sulking in your room and getting changed I packed a few things into your car to make sure we were ready for tonight."

"You're always so prepared Danna."

"Unlike you brat. Remember that mission when you ran out of explosives and we barely got out of there alive?"

"Ah good memories yeah… but what's the powder for?"

"It's none of your business."

Deidara's eyebrows rose at Sasori's curt answer. _Must be some kind of knockout drug yeah. Put it in the drinks or something to get the girls all woozy, but I've never seen Sasori like this before hm. He usually just turns up the charm and seduces them into submission. _

"Deidara are you listening?"

"What did you say Sasori hm?"

Sasori gave a deadly look that promised pain and recited what he had just said again. "We'll get in, melt with the crowd, and look for Sato. We should be able to tell when he comes in. Other than that you can chat up some girls if you want but keep it down low. If the conditions are good we can go ahead with the assassination _away_ from the club."

Deidara nodded and entered the exit off the highway. Driving through multiple stoplights he was deep in thought. _Sato's in some pretty deep shit yeah. But he got what was coming to him, nobody messes with the Akatsuki. _

"Damn it Deidara."

Deidara snapped back to attention just as he drove by the club.

"Shit. Sorry Danna I wasn't paying attention." Deidara expertly maneuvered the car into the parking lot and put it into park. Sasori was nearly ready to strangle him by the time the car cooled down.

"Make sure you don't make mistakes like that during this mission, got it?" hissed Sasori venomously. Deidara cringed at the unspoken threat and shuddered at the rage rolling off of Sasori in waves. Before he knew it though Sasori was far ahead of him and in line.

"Sasori wait un! I'm sorry about what happened back there but you have to let it go yeah. This is a night club and we're supposed to have a good time. People will be able to tell you aren't here for fun if you stay mad… your posture gives it away hm. You'll blow our cover."

Sasori was still seething when Deidara ran over and tried to calm him down but realized his partner did have a point. They couldn't afford to forfeit this mission and if his posture was what gave it away he would be damned.

Deidara relaxed when Sasori's tense form loosened somewhat and regained its usual slump. His eyes lost the deadly flash and he looked like a handsome civilian once more.

The line into _The Rogue Sandpit _was fairly short and the two partners were relieved to see it diminishing rapidly. Advancing until they were at the front of the line the duo was met with another pair of unique boys. One had black rimmed eyes and a red tattoo that read "love" while the other had purple face paint lathered on in an elaborate pattern; the two seemed as different as Sasori and Deidara yet got along smoothly. The one with the absurd (or Deidara thought) face paint inspected the Akatsuki members and squinted at Sasori's face.

"Hey you look kind of familiar," said Kankuro as he tried to come up with a name but was drawing a blank no matter how hard he tried.

Sasori frowned. _Shit this is bad. This guy's Kankuro from the Sand that insists on restoring my old masterpieces… if he recognizes me we'll be catching hell. _

Deidara threw a sidelong glance at Sasori and understood immediately what was running through his head. Deidara's mind started spinning to concoct a complex lie that would get them through security.

"Kankuro," Gaara's voice cut in and Deidara looked up from his last ditch effort to evade detection, "stop wasting everyone's time and let them in."

Kankuro rubbed the back of his head awkwardly and let out a forced laugh. "Sorry guys, you just kind of looked like someone I knew from the distant past…" Suddenly Kankuro snapped his fingers and memory flooded his face. "You kind of look like Sasori Akasuna of the Red Sand, but what am I thinking? That's guy's long gone and in the past."

Deidara nearly turned and walked away right there when he heard Kankuro say Sasori's name while Sasori tried his best not to let any emotion leak past the façade he maintained. But Deidara nearly laughed at Sasori later when he realized what Kankuro had said. _Wow Danna must be really old yeah. He must have been ready to boil over at that, that guy was lucky he lived. Anywhere less conspicuous and he would have died hm. _

Once they got in though they saw the nightly rush of people to get into the hottest hang out in town. _That was close yeah. A few minutes later and we wouldn't have gotten in until midnight hm. _The music was throbbing and the entire place vibrated to the rhythm of the song. People were dancing on the glowing floor while the flashing lights blazed and flitted in a way that made Deidara giddy. _They're just like my explosions yeah. Bright… fleeting. _Sasori gazed back at Deidara who was stuck with a star struck look on his face and spacing out. Sasori's eyes hardened.

"Deidara let's get going," he called over the pulsing music. Deidara turned around and shoved his way through the mass of bodies all while scanning the sea of endless faces searching for anyone who fit the vague description of Sato. Impatient, Sasori pulled him into a dark corner where the lights seldom reached and few people ventured into to salvage their privacy.

"You know what the plan is so stick to it. If you do anything to compromise it I will personally gut and change you into a puppet when we get back."

"Ok Danna I get it yeah, calm down. Everything will be fine."

"Do not move ahead on the assassination until I have confirmed it… brat."

"Yeah yeah hm."

Suddenly a busty blonde girl shoved by the pair dragging her reluctant pink haired friend with her and chattering some indecipherable words. The pink haired girl turned around at the partners and whispered a silent _sorry. _A couple of seconds later Sasori snapped out of his reverie and nudged Deidara who was still staring in the direction of where the girls went.

"Brat stop gaping like a fish. We're going to separate soon and go scouting for Sato. If anything serious comes up meet me back here. _Don't fuckin' blow up anything, got it?_" hissed Sasori. Deidara nodded and grinned.

"Time to go have some fun yeah."

"Tch. Don't get carried away Deidara, if anything happens Pein will have your head."

At that the two unusual individuals split up in opposite ways and slinked their ways around the multitude of bodies.

_That pink haired girl looks interesting, I'll wonder if she'll be worth my time. Quite a doll face if you ask me. _Sasori grinned ferally. **(A/N: Is that even a word?) **_I haven't had this feeling in a long time. _

Deidara wandered aimlessly around until he found that he was in the center of the dance floor where bodies mashed and bumped against one another. _Where did that girl go yeah? She looks interesting. Chat her up and get her number hm. Not bad, not bad at all yeah._

* * *

As soon as Temari had asked… no _ordered_ her brothers to open up the doors, the club swelled with the rush of people eager to party the night away. Sakura was almost separated from her friends if Ino hadn't grabbed her hand in a vicelike grip and pulled her into the bathroom in the back where few people visited. Sakura was still a little dizzy from the sudden influx of people and tried to reorient herself.

"Forehead I want you to repeat after me."

"Um ok."

"I, Haruno Sakura,"

"Uh… I, Haruno Sakura,"

"Do solemnly swear,"

"Do solemnly swear,"

"To have fun no matter what happens."

"To have fun no matter what happens."

Ino beamed and looked at Sakura. "You're going to have a great night Forehead, let loose a little and meet some boys. Don't let all my hard work go down the drain. I want a number by the time this night is over!"

Sakura blinked and smiled. "Yeah Pig, I'll make sure I have a number by the end of the night." She pulled out her touch phone out of a hidden pocket and showed it to Ino as to prove she was going to be serious. Ino nodded.

"Now we're going to go outside and I'm going to let you loose," Ino wiped away an imaginary tear at that, "so my little girl can go have fun."

"Ino cut it."

Ino didn't hear the last sentence as she gripped Sakura's hand once again, flung the door open, and started speed walking towards the dance floor.

"Woah Ino! Look out for the people around you!"

Sakura's friend didn't hear her when she shoved through two characters blending with the shadows whispering. _They look kind of shady, I better watch out tonight. _Sakura didn't get a good look at the two strangers but she caught a glimpse of blonde hair and maybe _red? Is Gaara talking to Naruto or something? That's strange. _However she couldn't help but turn around and mouth a sorry to the people Ino had so rudely pushed aside. _God Pig, you're so impolite sometimes. _

Ino finally stopped her stampede when they reached the dance floor and the music had a beat so strong Sakura could feel her heart thump in sync to it. The music thrumming loudly and rainbow lights flashed wildly caused Ino to shout over the commotion to communicate with Sakura.

"Some ground rules and stuff you should know about partying!" Ino held up fingers as she listed off the different regulations.

"Drinking age is 21. If I know that I think you're good! The bar back there serves non- alcoholic drinks as well as alcoholic ones so you can order something like apple cider." Ino held up another carefully manicured finger.

"Two, if a guy starts getting a little frisky just slap them or something. That'll show them whose boss. Or you can go get one of the Sand Siblings, they'll take care of things."

"Three, don't accept drinks from sketchy looking guys. You don't know what kind of stuff they put in your drinks nowadays." Sakura could barely hear Ino over the pulsing music and laughter that floated above their heads.

"Four, don't let some guy take you home or take you anywhere. Ever heard of ax murderers? That's right." Sakura could only roll her eyes at Ino.

"Five… ah what the hell. I think you're good Forehead! Just be careful and have fun! I know you have a decent head sitting on your shoulders. Just call me or text me or I don't know, just something that involves my phone and I'll be there in no time!"

Sakura nodded vigorously and before she knew it Ino had disappeared and was on the hunt for some good looking boys. Slowly she melded in with the dancing crowd and stood there stiffly while trying to figure out how to move without looking like an inexperienced clubber. A sudden bright flash of lights blinded Sakura momentarily and when the spots in her vision cleared what she saw made her gasp. There _Hinata _was dancing and beautifully. Her body moved fluidly, her joints acted almost like they didn't exist, and her eyes were closed with a serene smile adorning her face. Seconds later the endless mix of bodies swallowed her up again.

Sakura stood there dumbfounded. _I never knew Hinata could dance like that. She looked so peaceful and flowed with the music so easily… if Hinata can do it so can I! _

With a renewed vigor Sakura started moving her hips to the beat of the song playing. It was a steady rhythm and by observing the people around her she slowly got the hang of it. Sakura glanced down at her arms which were situated stone still at her sides. She was at loss on what to do with them. Swiveling her head around again, she watched closely as a young dancer get lost in the euphoria of it all. Lifting her arms slowly Sakura imitated the master and moved them in sync with her hips. Closing her eyes and veiling the viridian orbs she tilted her head back listening to the music as she let all bounds loose. She moved swiftly looking like she had danced all her life in clubs like this and unleashed her passion that had been suppressed for far too long. _This freedom feels so good. I haven't been able to move like this in ages. _With her eyes closed Sakura didn't notice the many looks and jeers sent her way in response to her fit body's movements.

The song finally came to an end and Sakura's mind entered the real world again. Slowly opening her eyes and her body froze when a young man was looking straight at her. He had a wide smile on his face with his friends slowly pushing him towards her. Sakura waved shyly and the man's smile widened. His friends hooted while they kept encouraging him to go introduce himself to Sakura. Finally he bashfully made his way over, elbowing people to so, and stopped in front of Sakura. Flushing a bright crimson red he finally managed to utter something while Sakura stared up with her large eyes.

"I c-couldn't help but notice the way you were dancing," he stuttered and turned around only to find his friends had disappeared.

"Thank you… it's my first time dancing like that to be honest," responded Sakura. _Is he flirting with me? _

"It doesn't seem like it at all, you look like you've been dancing for years."

The man seemed to grow bolder and stood up a little taller.

"Do you want to get a drink with me at the bar?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "I'm not above the drinking age yet."

"Neither am I," laughed the man quickly, "we can get something non-alcoholic. My treat."

_Ino told me not to get drinks from anyone sketchy. He doesn't look that bad, a little plain if you ask me but quite nice. Besides I haven't had anyone flirt with me so blatantly in years. _

Sato started to grow nervous as the seconds drew on. The girl in question finally looked up with a small grin. "Sure why not?"

The young boy let out an inaudible sigh of relief and started guiding Sakura towards the bar situated in the back. "So what's your name? I haven't seen you around town."

"Name's Sakura Haruno. I don't get around often because my parents make me slave away at the books."

"Parents… tell me about it," he said as he rolled his eyes.

Sakura unleashed a dazzling smile at the boy. "You know my name but I never quite caught yours. Could I be indulged with it?" inquired the young pinkette.

The man blushed and opened his mouth confidently. "I'm Sato. Sato Takashima. Nice to meet you."

* * *

Sasori grew increasingly frustrated as he attempted to work his way around a couple dancing provocatively but when his efforts seemed to being going unnoticed, he elbowed in between the two. They sent him dirty glares but Sasori was already long gone and didn't catch their malice. _This is mission is unbelievable. How are we supposed to find a brown haired brown eyed man in a club this big? Pein must have wanted us to find a needle in a haystack; there are so many goddamn people who fit that description here tonight. _

Sasori stopped when something pink flashed in the corner of his vision. Turning his head he saw the girl that had been dragged by earlier. Her dancing took his breath away and Sasori couldn't stop looking at her. She looked like she had been dancing all her life yet her style had an innocence that none of the dancers around had. Sasori was captivated. The lights bouncing around cast shadows on her delicate face and accentuated her features. When the music finally stopped the pink haired beauty opened her eyes and Sasori caught a glimpse of her emerald irises and stared, dumbfound. Sasori rarely stared but this girl had caught his attention from across the room. Steeling his resolve and all thoughts of finding Sato abandoned his mind as he started pushing through the mass of bodies to go talk to the mysterious pinkette. Sasori's advances were halted when a young man with chocolate hair and hazelnut eyes reached her and started conversing. The red man's eyes narrowed as he watched the two chat comfortably and glinted when the young man gestured towards the bar. Suddenly something jolted through the puppet maker and he whipped out his cell phone furiously dialing a set of numbers that could reach a certain annoying blonde.

Deidara huffed in annoyance but continued to dance with the girl who had roughly pulled him onto the dance floor. The busty brown haired girl fluttered her eyelashes and leaned forward to expose more cleavage in hopes to snag a man for some fun that night. _I know why Danna likes the more innocent ones now yeah. This bitch is such a hassle, she hasn't even let me out of her sight for two minutes yeah! _The girl pouted and rubbed against Deidara's muscular chest but he roughly pushed her away. "I need to go find somebody yeah, just a friend." The girl finally understood that Deidara wouldn't want to take her for the night and stomped away fuming to find another boy to bother. Slowly Deidara resumed his discreet search for Sato but was beyond caring at the moment. _Un-fucking-believable. There are too many goddamn brown haired males in this club yeah. How are we supposed to find one much less a brown eyed one hm? _Suddenly a rosy color flew by and disappeared. Instinctively Deidara turned his head to look for the girl that had pushed by earlier, he wanted to talk to her, and get to her before Sasori fished her in. Deidara wasn't stranger to what Sasori did and how he built a reputation that even Hidan feared. _Where is she yeah? She was cute too. _His back pocket started vibrating and Deidara reached back to find Sasori's number flashing bright red across the screen.

"Oh it's Danna huh," Deidara slid the answer button across his screen and answered. "Danna this mission is too fucking hard yeah. I want to blow something up and leave."

"Brat. I found him."

Deidara blinked. _How did Sasori find him in this sea of bodies and so fast?_ _That's Sasori for you yeah. _"Where's he hiding yeah?"

"He's not hiding…" Sasori's voice trailed off and his voice had a tense edge to it.

"You ok Danna? You sound kind of angry yeah."

"Do you remember that pink haired girl from earlier?"

Deidara raised an eyebrow. _Shit I knew it. Danna has his eyes on her yeah. _"Uh yeah?"

"He's chatting her up at the bar. Meet me where we planned earlier right now. Don't go and handle things yourself, I know how you were looking at her earlier."

_Possessive much Sasori hm? _Hanging up Deidara took lengthy strides to the dark corner where he found Sasori waiting with a sinister impression etched onto his face.

"Oi Danna, you look pissed yeah."

"I am idiot. We need to separate them or we'll never get any intel on him."

"How do you know he's the right hm? There are dozens of men in here who fit the description yeah."

"I'm not certain but I'm quite sure it's him. We need to get him to move or get close enough to hear the information he's leaking to that girl."

"How the hell are we supposed to do that yeah?"

"Get close and get a drink. Make him uncomfortable and influence him to leave. Once we're certain it's him one of us will lure him out and finish the job."

"I think you're better at spying than me Danna hm."

Sasori nodded and smiled predatorily. His time had come and he couldn't wait to meet the girl. "It's decided then. I'll get him to leave and you'll finish what we came for. There's no room for mistakes and make sure he makes no noise when you assassinate him. We'll dump his body somewhere when this night is over."

"Got it Danna. I'll wait until he leaves the bar yeah." Deidara started leaving but heard Sasori hiss something before he could take ten steps.

"Nothing flashy brat. We're too close to fail now."

"Yeah yeah."

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry they didn't meet .. That's probably not going to happen until the next chapter or the one after it. I keep dragging things on. There's going to be some SasoSaku next chapter but don't worry DeiSaku will show up. I promise. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this. Reviews appreciated. They help me write. One question, do I get too detailed? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Naruto. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto. **

**A/N: I hope this chapter comes out good. I'm also sorry that it is so late… but shout out to Poppy Grave Dreams, Fairies Descent, and candypop96 for reviewing. Thanks guys!**

* * *

Deidara looked up from the hidden booth he was sitting at. Sasori had already occupied a seat near the young flirting couple and was attempting to scare Sato away. _How the hell is Danna gonna do that without getting up yeah? This mission is already on the road to failure and he still insists on doing it yeah. Danna doesn't know when to quit hm. Asshole. _

Taking a swig from his beer bottle Deidara set it down roughly glaring back at Sasori. Sasori had not yet moved and was stoically taking sips of his whiskey.

"Danna start picking some things ups yeah. I'm getting fuckin' bored watching you drink."

Across the booming dance floor and at the bar Sasori just smirked. He was sitting calmly a couple seats away from the emerald eyed beauty and the plain looking man. Close enough to hear what they were saying, but not enough to make it appear he was eavesdropping. Surprisingly the music was much softer near the bar and decrescendoed clearly when you walked back. Sasori appreciated the extra bonus and it made listening to their conversation much easier; he assumed the way the building was laid out gave it the unique feature and offered couples some privacy. _Perhaps this is why The Rogue Sandpit is so popular, no one can hear you if you ask to take a girl home. _Sasori chuckled at that as a smile danced across his attractive face. The proof of amusement caused the young man who was talking animatedly to turn around and give him a nervous look before resuming the conversation with the girl Sasori thought he should be talking with. When the blood haired man had approached the bar he made sure to have made his presence known. He brushed lightly against the girl's back and when the rose haired female finally drew away from the discussion (with much difficulty) she tilted her head to the side as to inquire why he intruded her personal space. Sasori responded with a gracious apology and gave an explanation on how he stumbled a little. The young innocent pinkette just tilted her head as she accepted the apology. However when the man looked up his face paled as the blood drained away and gave a curt nod. Sasori was dead certain the boy was Sato. He just needed to confirm it.

_I'm confident that this boy is our target. I need definite evidence he's the one, Pein hates it when the body count goes up because we can't find the right person. _

Sipping his heavy whiskey in a prince-like manner Sasori strained his ears again to hear what the young couple was so engrossed with.

"And then the guy was wide open and I took the shot… BAM, it sailed right into the net," boasted the plain looking man as he attempted to impress the asset sitting in front of him. The pinkette was listening enraptured and couldn't take her eyes off him so it seemed he was doing well. She giggled shyly and opened her plump lips.

"Sato, I didn't know you were such a good soccer player, I used to do some sports too but I got kind of busy."

Sasori's calm façade remained neutral but when he heard the name he was looking for his heart jumped. All he needed to do now was to get Sato to leave without scaring the girl in the process too. Picking up his almost empty glass he moved his wrists in a circular motion so that the remaining remnants of ice clinked off the glassy crystal glass and made light tinkling noises akin to small bells. The amber liquid sloshed lazily in sync with his wrist motions but never went above the rim. The action was enough for Sato to get jumpy and look at Sasori nervously.

"Er, I have to answer some call, probably some friend that needs something… I hope that's ok," he nervously stammered.

"No it's fine." The girl's answer was positive but her face gave away the fact she was unhappy with being abandoned.

Sato got up abruptly and pushed the bar stool back with a large unruly sound shooting Sasori an anxious glance before leaving. Sasori took another lazy sip of his whiskey to show that he hadn't noticed any of the commotion at all.

_Bingo. Sato's gone and he's Deidara's business now… time to bring home another girl tonight. I haven't had this much fun in a long time. _

Sasori brought two long artist fingers up to his forehead and pressed them there until he saw Deidara glance at him and widen his eyes. It was a signal that only the dynamic pair knew. Deidara nodded and disappeared in a flash.

Deidara was sitting in his seat and itching to get up and do _anything_. He had gone through a bottle of beer already and Sasori hadn't gotten Sato (or his look alike they weren't quite sure) to leave yet. He felt a cold sharp blade rubbing against his foot in his shoe. _Damn blade yeah. I'm going to cut myself in the goddamn foot before I even have a chance to deal with Sato hm. Fuck this mission. _

Deidara was too busy wallowing in his own pity and nearly missed Sasori's subtle pressing of fingers to his forehead. _Fuck this, fuck that, fu- shit that's the signal yeah. _Deidara jumped up stealthily and nodded at Sasori. Scanning the ocean of faces he found the man in question rushing towards the nearest exit deserting the date he had picked up minutes ago. _Time to go slit some throats yeah._

* * *

Sakura was beyond angry when Sato left. _The nerve! Honestly he was the one that asked me to a drink and then decides to ditch me for his so called friends. Boys, they're all the same. _Sakura huffed irately into her glass of apple cider when she lifted it up to her red coated lips to take a sip. She was setting down the clear glass when the crimson haired man who had bumped into her earlier slid into the empty seat Sato had occupied earlier.

"Your date ditch you?"

Sakura could only close her eyes in annoyance and crossly give her answer. "Yeah, from some of his friends that decided to dump him with me. Honestly who does that anymore?"

"Haven't you heard? Chivalry's dead."

Sakura snorted at Sasori's comment and rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it," she raised her glass filled with sparkling cider and gestured it towards Sasori in a toast, "to chivalry."

"To chivalry," said Sasori blandly as he mimicked her action with his own crystal cup.

"So I'm going to ask this again within the time span of 20 minutes. I never caught your name and would you be kind enough to indulge me in it?" asked Sakura with her voice dripping in sarcasm.

Sasori contemplated telling her his name. _She's probably too young to know who I am. If that face paint brat could barely remember me I doubt this pink haired girl will even know who I am. _"Sasori Akasuna. From Sand."

"Nice to meet you. I hope you won't leave me behind like my previous date."

"Don't worry about it. Now would you so kindly return the favor?" Sasori's lips tilted up after he finished his sentence when he saw the mysterious girl smirk in return to his remark.

"Sakura Haruno. Born and bred in the Leaf. You know what? I like you, you seem much better than that Sato guy."

The scarlet haired boy could only smirk in remark to the comment Sakura had gifted him with and his yellow-brown eyes warmed.

"I like you too. Tell me about yourself."

The young couple started an idle conversation and halfway through Sasori found he was enjoying himself, something that had not happened in years. Sakura Haruno was a woman of intellect and the level at how she expressed her knowledge let Sasori engage quite actively, the previous women had simply batted their eyelashes at him. She expressed interest in the medical field, a lofty goal, which made Sasori giddy when he heard about her love for medicine. The longer they conversed, the more convinced Sasori was that he had found the perfect girl. Her passionate speech about poisons and antidotes enlightened him and her hand movements to prove her point amused him even more. _It's a pity I have to kill her, I would have loved to talk more, she's so damn innocent too… maybe I can make her a living puppet… now that'll be a medical achievement like none other. _

Sakura hadn't felt this much enthusiasm burning in her since she hunkered down to study years ago. This blood haired man was on-par with her when it came to talking about antidotes and poisons, she hadn't been able to hold an intellectual conversation with any of her friends, _I mean have you seen my friends? Just look at Ino. This Sasori guy isn't half bad. Maybe I can get his number? _Sakura flushed a bright cherry color when the simple thought crossed her brain and Sasori just amusedly tilted his head to give her a questioning look.

"W-well I was wondering i-if I could get your number. I mean I h-haven't met anyone like y-you in a long time." Sakura inwardly cursed at herself. _Pull it together Sakura, you're sounding like Hinata now! _Sasori just gave her a distracting smirk and Sakura felt her face get ten degrees warmer.

"Sure why not?" his deep velvety voice vibrated.

* * *

Deidara stood in the midnight darkness and twirled the blade in his hand leisurely as he waited for Sato to step out and fall right into his hands. _Damn, I wish I could've blown him up yeah. Sasori would have gutted me though after this mission hm. Art is a bang, hiding a glorious death like this is such a shame yeah. _Idly passing the blade from finger to finger with ease Deidara jiggled his foot impatiently. _I haul ass out of there and this Sato guy decides to take his sweet time yeah. _Suddenly a sliver of colorful light illuminated the cracked sidewalk and the music could be heard on full blast before it was dulled once again by the door slamming shut. Deidara pushed deeper into the wall and listened for someone stepping out. Blending with the shadows he heard tentative steps coming his way. _Shit, he's coming here. _The hesitant steps faded away and started walking in the opposite direction while Deidara took a breath. _That was close yeah. _Slowly he separated from the shadows holding him and followed the person who had come a hairbreadth away from finding him. The dark figure turned into a dark alley nestled between the club and a nameless building less than one block away from the starting point and tensed… waiting for something to claim him in the dead of the night. Deidara was close behind and grinned maliciously at the predicament the person was getting himself into. _I've roamed these streets since I was little yeah, this leads to the other side of town. This person knows what he's doing hm. _The form cloaked in black suddenly stopped and sagged against the walls in relief. Deidara heard faint panting and some whispering. Straining his ears he caught what the man had just uttered.

"That was too damn close… I'm sure that was Akasuna Sasori. How the hell did they find me so damn quick? I gotta go find the cops before they fuck me up."

Deidara smirked and decided to finally make his presence known. Taking small catlike steps he emerged out of the darkness like a phantom.

"I wouldn't know about that yeah. If you _really_ knew the Akatsuki, you would know that we never work solo hm."

The frightened figure jumped and whipped its head around. "No, that's not possible, I was sure it was only him!" Panic rose in his voice and his body was taut with fear.

"Sato Takashima right? It's a pity I have to kill you yeah, your stealth and ability to hide from us would have been useful for the Akatsuki," Deidara's smile turned sinister, "if you hadn't sold us out. I wish I could have blown you up, but unfortunately Sasori wouldn't allow it hm. Too flashy he said."

Realization dawned on Sato and he nervously scrambled as far as he could from Deidara's advancing figure. "Shit you're Deidara, the pyromaniac that blows and obliterates everything like there's no tomorrow. Shit, I'm so fucking screwed."

"It's about time you figured it out yeah. I almost thought my hair would give it away."

Sato started pleading. "Please let me go, please I'm still young, I have so many years left to live! Let me live, I promise I'll never tell the cops anything. Just let me go." Sato was wailing and the volume of his voice had raised enough to alert someone.

_Shit he's getting to loud yeah. Time to finish this. _Deidara pounced on Sato's startled body with surprising agility and whipped out his blade with fierce accuracy. Sato didn't have time to register what had happened before Deidara pressed it against his throat.

"Any last words yeah?" Deidara was growing impatient with the man's pleading and he wanted to retire for the night. _Besides, the quicker I finish this, the sooner I get to go home yeah. I didn't even get a chance to dance. Fuck stealth missions un. _

Sato opened his mouth to let out a scream but Deidara slid the blade neatly across the delicate flesh and the shriek died on his throat. Blood gushed freely from the open wound while Sato's eyes rolled back and when Deidara dropped the limp body it tumbled lifelessly to the ground. The whole ordeal was done in less than five minutes.

"This blood is never going to come out yeah," he remarked as he kicked the floor.

Deidara sat patiently on the grimy pavement and waited for the bleeding to slow down so he could dispose of the body without getting the red liquid all over his clothes. _It would be little suspicious if I walked back in with blood soaking my clothes yeah. _

A few minutes later when the body had nearly bled dry, Deidara got up and slung the limp body over his shoulder. Grunting he used the cover of the night **(A/N: God that sounded so cheesy) **and silently made his way back to the club where his car was parked. Sweeping the parking lot so no one would witness what he had done Deidara dumped the motionless body in the trunk. "It's too much of a hassle to get rid of you now. I'll do it later yeah." Deidara hummed quietly as he slammed the lid closed and entered through the back of the club to wash the rosy color off his hands.

* * *

Sasori was not a patient man. So when the conversation was dragging its feet longer than it should have he was grateful when a fight broke out among some drunk dancers. The brawl had escalated enough that the bartender had to leave and go attend to them before anyone got seriously injured. It drew the attention from the girl he had been talking with and Sasori took the perfect opportunity to secretly ghost his fingers over the rim of her cup. He dropped a small pinch of white powder that dissolved in seconds the moment it contacted the fizzy liquid. When the pinkette turned her head again it was as if nothing had happened. Sakura finished the rest of her cider and grinned at him with a dazzling smile. Sasori could only smirk when he saw her finish her cider in one gulp. _I put in enough to knock out a horse… I'm not letting this chance go. It's been far too long since I've met a girl like her. _

"So where were we?" asked Sakura.

"We were discussing your old mentor, Tsunade."

Sasori knew Tsunade well. She was able to combat almost all his poisons with antidotes less than 24 hours after he infected someone. A former medic she was now the head of the police force with her impeccable leadership after Itachi had slaughtered the Uchihas in charge. Her fierce loyalty was rarely seen in someone as old as her and thanks to her legendary skills Sasori's kill count was half of what it could've been.

"Oh right, I mean have you seen her bust? That woman isn't human."

"I've seen some rather large ones in my time."

Sakura blushed and unconsciously crossed her arms across her chest. Sasori gave her a curious look asking her to clarify.

"Well, I mean if you look at my friend Ino she's got a rack that's enough to drive boys mad and even my old mentor had an impressive one. I just have a tendency to hang out around people with big breasts and I don't…" Sakura trailed off and averted her eyes from Sasori's gaze.

"You're not that bad looking for a girl your age. In fact I'm surprised an ugly gentleman like me is still talking to you. You don't give yourself enough credit Sakura. You're kind of a porcelain doll is you ask me, just a hell lot less fragile."

Sakura's head whipped up and she saw that Sasori had meant what he said; it was clear the way he was heatedly staring at her. She flushed. _Oh my god, no one's ever complimented me like that! I've never met anyone like him, maybe he's… the one? _Sakura fiddled with the napkin that Sasori had neatly written his number on and reddened at the prospect of calling him after the night was over. Sasori on the other hand was nearly delirious from waiting. _When are the goddamn drugs going to start working? _Suddenly Sakura brought a pale hand up to her forehead and leaned against the bar table heavily.

"Sorry, my head's feeling a little woozy."

"No worries." Sasori smiled.

Sakura's head was pounding and she felt dizzy. Her eyesight was blurring a little and her limbs felt like lead.

"You're going to have to excuse me, I need some fresh air. I'm walking out on you like my previous date." Sakura let out a forced laugh and gave Sasori a strained smile. Her bar stool was pushed back with a sound as she clumsily jumped off it.

"Here why don't I help you. You like you can barely walk." Sasori's concern was evident and his brow had furrowed slightly.

"No no, Don't go and bother yourself. I'll be fine."

Sasori ignored her decline and strode over to help her stumbling form. _Why is my head acting up all of a sudden? I haven't had a headache or migraine this severe since last year… was it that drink? _Sakura's thoughts jumbled mindlessly around her head as she tried to clear the haze in her brain. All thought of Ino's precautions flew out the door. Finally reaching the back doorframe Sakura clung against it like a lifeline and slumped against the wood cradling her head. Barely able to make out the shape of her own hand Sakura staggered out into the refreshing midnight air. _God Sakura pull yourself together. Why is it so hard to walk straight? _Sakura felt as if her whole body was shutting down and her legs were barely responding to her brain's orders to move. She caught a glimpse of red and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sasori… I kind of need help-… could you-," Sakura couldn't finish her sentence when she saw Sasori's face. All words died on her tongue and her body continued to slow down to a sluggish crawl.

Sasori looked _different. _His once kind smirk had turned ominous and he was walking towards her with a menacing look. His entire demeanor had turned evil and his eyes glinted with a hidden danger. His posture was no longer lazy but had purpose and the space between the two was rapidly decreasing.

_Run Sakura, you have to run. This guy's going to take advantage of you before the night's over. What happened to Ino's advice? _

Sakura felt like she had been slapped in the face… Ino had specifically told her to be careful when it came to drinking things at clubs like this. Realization dawned on her face and Sakura struggled to move in way possible to get away from the threatening man in front of her. She felt a pair of cold hands snatch her wrist before she could make a move.

"So you finally realized Sakura huh? I could see it in your face. I'll admit, I was a little disappointed you couldn't recognize who I was, especially since you had Tsunade train you when you were young."

Sakura's past came rushing back to her and she recalled the time when Tsunade was teaching her about herbs that were useful for healing.

_"__Sakura there is one man I need you to know about."_

_ "__What is it Tsunade?"_

_ "__Listen carefully Sakura. His name is Sasori Akasuna, he's years older than you but he's infamous in the medical field no matter where you go."_

_ "__Tell me more," an eager young Sakura said as she looked up with wide eyes._

_ "__He's created poisons that no one has ever seen before. They're so potent it's said they've killed a man within two minutes. He's also famous for turning young girls into puppets. It's a medical achievement unlike any other but so terribly horrific that he's wanted in many countries."_

_ "__T-tsunade..."_

_ "__If you ever see him and Kami-sama help you, meet him, don't ever take anything he gives you. Nothing good ever comes from that killer." _

_Sakura's eyes widened at Tsunade's information. _

"Y…you bastard. You p—puuttt something in my drink." Sakura's mouth could barely form coherent words and her tongue felt heavy. The words started slurring.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this." Sasori's lips brushed against her ear and Sakura shivered despite the drug actively working on shutting her body down. Suddenly she felt herself being pulled away from the night club and her eyes widened. Squinting she saw Sasori's long artist fingers wrapped around her wrist and pulling her towards his body. "You'll never know what happened once I transform you into a living puppet."

_NO! _With renewed vigor Sakura started tugging mercilessly and simultaneously started wrenching her wrist from his hold. _I can't let him take me, I have to get out and go find Ino. I don't want to become a doll. _Her actions caught Sasori by surprise and he almost let go of her. He smirked. No one had been able to resist his drug for as long as she did and she was the first one to resist him. Turning he pulled her in as if he was going to embrace her. When his arms wrapped around her she started clawing furiously at his face. Sasori hissed in pain when her nails dragged across a sensitive spot against his nose. _Quite a fighter indeed. I like this vixen, rough ones are always fun to tame. _

"There's nowhere to run _Sakura_," her name rolled off his tongue like liquid gold, "I know you have been taught the effects of certain drugs by Tsunade. This is unlike anything she has and will ever encounter. You should stop, you know it'll be ineffective in the end."

Sakura was desperately summoning all her muscles to move but the drug had slowed down their ability to react. _Remember what Tsunade taught you… She wasn't only a medical legend. Her brute strength renowned in Konoha. Use that before it's too late. _Sakura willed her arms to move and slowly brought it back. Releasing all the power she had she let a punch connect with her kidnapper's stomach.

Sasori was chuckling darkly to himself at how hard Sakura was struggling against him and was surprised when she was able to land a punch. The move seemed to drain her energy and her eyelids started drooping. Sakura's pathetic struggle had messed up her hair and the pink silky strands flared wildly framing her face. The decorative clips loosened their grip and jangled dangerously as she moved.

Sakura was resisting the urge to close her eye as Sasori's face started to blur and blend with the background. _No! I can't pass out! If I do it's all over. _

"I expected nothing less of Tsunade's best pupil. I have to confess to you though, I didn't even know you apprenticed for her until you told me."

Sakura writhed in vain to escape the arms of her captor. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! How could I forget what Tsunade taught me? _

Sasori could tell her movements were slowing down and her attacks were decelerating. _Impressive, she's been able to hold her own for a while. _When the red haired man saw Sakura's brilliant green eyes finally disappear behind her eyelids he laughed forebodingly. _You're mine now Sakura. _

Making his way to the parking lot Sasori carried Sakura the way a groom would carry his bride to throw off any suspicion and reached Deidara's car. He popped open the trunk and started passively at Sato's dead body. _Looks like Deidara took care of Sato. Good. That means this night is almost over and I can start on my new project soon. _Closing the trunk, he opened the door to the back of the car behind the driver and passenger seats while leaning down. He dropped Sakura's body onto the gray carpeted floor before throwing a backwards glance. _Art is eternal, and I'll make sure that you become the most beautiful puppet that has ever been created. _Taking one last glance at Sakura's rag doll like body he locked the door behind him. Slowly, Sasori calmly made his way back to the club to retrieve Deidara while the silver moon illuminated his retreating figure.

Sitting on the pavement glinted a bright emerald clip. The fake gemstones glittered in the brilliant moonlight and laid abandoned behind a rubber tire lost by its owner. Strands of pink hair were caught tightly in between the teeth of the hair decorative and when a gentle breeze floated by the strands fluttered lightly in hopes that someone would find it.

* * *

**A/N: So that all felt a little rushed. I'm terrible at writing murder and kidnap scenes. In fact that was my first time. I also just kind of inserted that Tsunade thing on a whim. Sooo I'm hoping to write a background story on it sometime later. Anyways, review and constructive criticism is welcome. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters! They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto. **

**A/N: I honestly had no clue how to continue this story… and then I went to Desperation Camp in Colorado Springs for a week. But anyways, sorry if the characters are a little OOC (Deidara is starting to sound like Hidan) and this super lateness. Onwards with this flimsy excuse of a chapter.**

* * *

Ino wandered between the clashing colors, sounds, and bodies in search of finding her best friend. She had earlier glimpsed Sakura chatting up a plain brunette and the curvy blonde decided to leave the two to their own vices. Slyly making her way through the crowd, Ino's search was in vain, and _damn _she wanted some juicy gossip on what happened. However in the end she could only find Hinata resting timidly against an inconspicuous wall.

"Did Naruto get too rowdy for you?"

Hinata flushed a bright tomato red before stuttering her response.

"N-nno. I just got a l-little tired. T-that's all."

"You're too cute Hinata. I can't believe what Naruto's missing, that boy is so god damn _dense_. By the way have you seen Forehead?"

"N-no not r-recently."

Ino sighed exasperatedly and crossed her arms incredulously. "And Sakura always bitches about her not being able to find me. That girl."

"A-ano, you could ask Gaara or one of the Sand S-siblings. They're in c-charge so they would p-probably know."

"That's a great idea Hinata! Gosh that's probably why you were in honors this year and I wasn't…"

"Y-you're smart in your o-own way Ino."

Hinata lifted her pearl eyes only to find that Ino had scurried rapidly away from her and on the hunt for a pinkette.

* * *

Ino was _done _with searching for Sakura. _Damn Sakura did you really go home with someone? You're good for a first timer… but something's off. _

_Flashback…_

_Ino's patience was wearing thin, and that was saying something because Ino hardly ever got impatient. After all, with beauty came patience. However, after seeing the majority of the group that had traveled here with them and discovering that none of them had seen Sakura leave alone or with a drop dead male was enough to have Ino confirm something sinister had happened. Hell, even the Sand Siblings hadn't caught sight of her._

_ "__No. Haven't seen her. I'm too busy to keep tabs on every patron that comes in here," replied Gaara bluntly. "Now let me get back to work." _

_ "__Sorry Ino, I haven't seen Saku-chan anywhere since I left you guys earlier. I gotta keep this music pounding or we lose a lot of business, and believe me, you don't want to see Gaara on a bad day." Temari shrugged and gave a little wave of apology as she resumed her position. Ino could only sigh dejectedly as she sifted through the crowd to find Kankuro. _

_ "__Ino!"_

_Ino's head whipped around and saw a signature head of two buns elbow her way roughly through the mesh of bodies to stand at her side. Ino brightened at the prospect of having one of her minions return with some information on the search she called on. _

_ "__No one's seen her since you took off with her like five hours ago." Tenten reiterated and jabbed her thumb towards the pulsing crowd to emphasize her point. "I think you're the last one to see her." _

_Ino halted. "That's weird though, I left her alone and she hasn't answered any of my calls. They've all been forwarded to her voicemail."_

_ "__I had everyone call her too and they all said that she never picked up. All of them went looking for her again and Hinata even did a sweep in the bathrooms. It's like she disappeared into thin air."_

_Ino nodded. "I think something's wrong. But I still haven't seen Kankuro and he might know where Forehead went."_

_ "__Alright, I'll go help Naruto and the rest of them look for her again. We might have missed her. There's a lot of people here tonight." _

Ino blew out a frustrated puff of air. "Where's that security guard when you need him?"

"Eh, having curvy blondes look for me is a first."

Ino turned around with narrowed eyes to see the face painted man grinning with his arms crossed and looking at her from his higher vantage point. "Cut the crap Kankuro. Have you seen Sakura around anywhere? No one's seen her for hours and she's not picking up. She would probably call too if she wanted to head back early but it's like she vanished off the face of this earth."

Kankuro brought a hand to his chin and scrunched up his face racking his brain for anyone who fit Sakura's image. "No, I haven't seen anyone with pink hair leave out the front door. Have you tried looking in the parking lot? She could have passed out outside. It happens all the time. Quite a hassle if you ask me."

"No that's not the case. We've already searched the lot twice with everybody," cut in a new voice. Its lazy drawl gave clue to who it was.

"Oi Shikamaru, everyone's back and no one's seen her or her stuff!" cried a separate voice as a large body sidled up next to Shikamaru.

Ino turned to find her Choji and Shikamaru shaking their heads. She could see the rest of the group following up quickly as well without hindering their pace. All of the young teenagers had worry plastered across their faces.

Kankuro looked up with an inquisitive look on his face before he shook his head. "All I can remember is this guy that I thought I knew but that's it. He's the only face I'm pulling right now."

A gust of air passed through Ino's lips and she shook her head. "Her parents are going to have my head if anything happens to her. Don't even get me started on what my parents are going to do." Spinning around she addressed the rest of the group with worry laced in her voice. "I think that Forehead could have gone home without us and I don't know how but-,"

"I highly doubt that's the case," cut in a voice like a razor. Everyone turned to see the resident genius with his hands in his pockets while his half lidded eyes scanned the different faces. "There's been no communication with anyone for hours and we all know Sakura well enough that she always leaves a notification behind. Remember that time when she had to leave early one day at school? She went through all the trouble to send Naruto and Ino here a text. Che, troublesome woman. She would have at least let one of us know, especially since it's her first time clubbing."

Ino's eyes grew large with alarm and her voice filled with more edge than it was before. "Does this mean-,"

Shikamaru's obsidian eyes hardened. "It means something's happened."

* * *

Deidara stared idly at the crimson water sloshing down the drain as it washed away all traces of the murder he had just committed. Splashing over the rim of the sink and flowing down to the tiled ground Deidara blankly stared at his dripping hands and sighed. _I'm always like this yeah. After a kill that doesn't involve a boom I can't help but stare into space hm. Watching that body stay intact…speaking of bodies, I gotta find a place to dump it yeah. _

The door behind Deidara suddenly swung inwards and Deidara jumped out of his stupor. Frantically trying to turn the faucet off and make it look like he wasn't washing blood from his hands the blonde scrambled to dry everything off.

"Relax Deidara. It's done."

There was a pause.

"I came to get you so we could dispose of the boy and return for our mission briefing."

"Danna, don't scare me like that, especially after I kill someone. Any-," Deidara stopped and scratched his head.

"How did you know I already killed Sato yeah?"

Sasori raised his eyebrow and gave Deidara a condescending look before replying.

"You know the reason you and I came here tonight besides fulfilling this mission. I got what I wanted and it's time for us to head back. We have to leave before the patrons get too suspicious."

At Sasori's last line Deidara understood immediately what had happened in his absence. _Shit. He's already got the girl… she's a goner after looking at the way Sasori looked at her in the hallway. _Deidara's face brightened and he forcibly let out a laugh.

"I guess that's it then yeah. I was looking forward to dancing here tonight though hm." Deidara gazed forlornly at the direction of the dance floor and sighed.

Sasori's eyes hardened and something in eyes shifted dangerously that raised Deidara's hair.

"You know I don't like waiting brat."

_I figured yeah, Sasori's impatient to get started on that girl. It's always so hard to sleep when he begins on one of his projects yeah, all the sounds coming from his room… ugh. _

"Let's go then yeah."

The partners exited the bathroom silently and meandered their way through the dancing bodies to reach the exit. The security guard who had nearly identified them earlier waved goodbye and returned to admitting the patrons. Once in the inky darkness Deidara and Sasori rushed to the car. Wrenching the door open Deidara hopped into the driver's seat and flopped down while turning the key to start the ignition. _Where'd he dump the girl yeah? _

"Deidara."

"Hm?"

"We need to get rid of the body as soon as possible."

Deidara whined. "Aw but Danna I just killed him! Can't I blow him up back at the hideout?"

"No. It'll cause too much commotion Deidara. We'll dump him in a lake or something."

"But Dan-,"

"No."

Deidara huffed angrily but his attention was diverted when he heard a quite moan and some shifting come from behind his seat. Swiveling his head curiously Deidara shifted in the leather seat to take a look at what had emitted the noise. _Damn seatbelt is in the way, what the hell was that yeah? _Deidara's blue cerulean eyes finally landed on the body wedged loosely between the two seats and his jaw dropped. Slowly opening his mouth Deidara tried forming coherent words before stuttering an audible response.

"Uh- Danna?"

Sasori's head turned lazily in his direction and the red head had a look of indifference with boredom tinged in it. Sasori raised an eyebrow when he saw what Deidara was so blatantly gaping at.

"Oh yes. That's the new project I've been itching to work on since this evening."

Deidara blinked and shook his head. "You're not going to gut and her and all… right Danna yeah?"

Sasori just turned to stare into the opaque blackness of the night before letting a response pass his lips. "She's the one I snagged tonight and I don't plan on wasting any more time sitting shiftlessly in this vehicle. Start driving before I take matters into my own hands brat."

Deidara nodded mutely and pulled the car out of the cramped parking lot slowly edging the car back onto the illuminated streets of Konoha. The deafening silence stretched uncomfortably for the majority of the ride and Deidara's fingers twitched occasionally while resting on the steering wheel. Sasori seemed completely unperturbed by the muted air between the two and stared out the glassy window at the flashing lights speeding by. A cheeky jingle started chirping from the rear seat then stopped just as quickly as it had begun. Soon the tone started again. And again. And again. Deidara shifted anxiously in his seat and gave a sideways glance at Sasori who gazed passively out the window. Finally when the ringing had stopped the red haired man spun around, grabbed a white cellphone, and switched it off. It was Deidara who initiated their uneasy conversation.

"Looks like she never got around to changing her ringtone yeah?"

"Apparently not," said Sasori dryly. Deidara nearly fell out of his seat.

"So is the body going…Jesus is she ok?" Deidara inwardly cursed at himself for his blunt outburst and braced for a lashing Sasori was sure to give him.

"She should be unconscious for quite a bit. I put enough pills in her drink to knock out a horse."

Deidara couldn't hide his momentary shock when Sasori shared the bit of revelation with him. _Shit that girl's good yeah. No one holds Sasori back that long, it's practically unheard of hm. _

There was second of silence before Sasori cleared his throat and started again. "Apparently she's a pupil of Tsunade as well."

The explosive blonde's heart rate sky rocketed and he started blathering, not caring what came out of his mouth. "You're telling _ME _that _you _kidnapped the chief's subordinate yeah?! Do have any idea who Tsunade is Danna? And you were the one telling _me _to be so damn careful; for Christ sakes do you have any idea what you've done yeah?"

"Stop here."

A couple seconds passed before Deidara processed what Sasori had meant and when realization dawned on the blonde's face he slammed the brakes. Sasori remained seated impeccably on his seat while Deidara's neck snapped forward and felt the impact of the limp body against the back of his leather seat. Wincing Deidara rubbed the nape of his neck and looked out the window to catch a glimpse of why Sasori had abruptly ordered him to halt. The dense underbrush of the grassy area was shaded by large leafy trees that grew above it. Plants thrived and grew into a splendid dark green indicating that a large source of water was somewhere near. Nodding to Sasori, both partners got out stealthily and released the lid of the trunk. Stale air with a hint of blood wafted up and smothered the duo while Deidara wrinkled his nose to get a solid grip on the limp body. Finally heaving the body out of the bloody trunk, both partners lugged the body through the dense foliage towards the water source. Deidara whispered hoarsely to Sasori who was striding with long powerful legs at a rapid pace.

"How did you there some water here yeah?"

"I've had some private business here before," Sasori replied without even batting an eyelash and continued his impatient walk.

"Oi slow down Danna, I'm going to trip yeah."

"Hurry up brat."

The partners in crime finally heard the waves of water lapping at the shore lazily in a soothing rhythm. Glancing down Deidara saw it littered with rocks and boulders creating a high ledge, one high enough to throw a dead body so it wouldn't be found anytime soon.

"Get some small rocks and seal it within his clothes, it'll sink the body."

The night-time darkness had obscured Deidara's disturbed face while he went scouring for rocks. _Danna knows a lot of weird stuff yeah. No wonder the Akatsuki were delighted to pick him off the streets, he's a cold-blooded killer down the bones hm. But look who's talking yeah. _Deidara chuckled to himself cheering up the damp thoughts of having to dispose of a body.

A quiet splash was heard and two obscured shadows watched satisfied as the object thrown sunk deeper into oblivion. Silently the figures slunk back to the leafy undergrowth of the infamous trees of Konoha.

* * *

Tsunade rubbed her pounding temples with her carefully manicured fingers while she watched through the frosted glass numerous officers hustling around the station. The night was drawing to a close and the large busted chief was getting more and more excited at the prospect of becoming intimate with her bed.

"Ugh, I need some sake. Where's Shizune and that damn pig when I need them?"

The clack of heels became louder and stopped in front of her office door before the silver knob turned indicating that someone was opening the door.

"Shizune , I know that's you!" barked Tsunade, "I'm done with everyone's bullshit today, get me some sake!"

Shizune stuck her head in with a frown adorning her face and a pout. "Tsunade-sama that'll be your fifth bottle today. I don't think that'll be a good idea, you're the chief!"

"I don't care! Just get something on my desk before I pass out."

"Alright, alright. Just let me drop Tonton in here while I run for you sake."

"Ngggh."

Shizune exhaled noisily and shut the heavy door behind her. "I don't even know how that woman became chief of the police force. It's a wonder the elders even allowed it."

Striding in long confident paces Shizune made her way down to the break room where she stashed the sake every morning. As she was passing by the many desks Genma rushed in through the door with his long bangs bouncing wildly under the bandana he always wore with a trademark cigarette dangling from his lips dripping ashes everywhere he went. Shizune raised an eyebrow and continued her frantic walk to the break room. "Some woman probably just rejected him and left his bed empty," muttered Shizune. Suddenly a strong arm engulfed her own and whipped her around.

"I'm so glad I found you…" panted Genma.

"Save it Genma. Tsunade's in a bad mood and she's going to punch a hole through her office if she doesn't get her sake soon. You know how tight our budget is this year so let me go," retorted Shizune assertively as she calmly withdrew her hand from his grasp.

"Wait Shizune, I just got a call. It's some high school girl and it seems her friend's gone missing for a couple of hours. None of her friends have seen her."

Shizune shot the womanizer a sideways glance before replying. "Then why are you talking to me? Just send the request to the Missing Persons Division. I only relay important messages to Tsunade."

"That's the point," Genma's voice turned grave and a dark shadow gleaned his face. "The girl's name is Haruno. Haruno Sakura."

Shizune's eyes widened in recognition at Tsunade's renowned apprentice's name. Dread pooled in her gut and Shizune immediately started barreling through the suit clad officers towards Tsunade's office in the back. "Sorry guys I have something important!" she called over her shoulder giving an apologetic wave.

Finally reaching the glass door Shizune burst into the room to find Tsunade glaring angrily at her with her cheek resting in her palm. "Where's the sake Shizune? I don't see it anywhere and it took you longer than usual."

"I-It's,"

"Spit it out Shizune. I'm in a bad mood."

"It's Sakura. We just a call and she's gone missing."

Tsunade's half lidded eyes shot open and her sluggish posture turned rigid with worry. "This isn't some kind of prank call from teenagers right?"

"No I don't think that's possible. Genma could only sputter out Sakura's name before I ran to you."

Tsunade rested her forehead against her lithe fingers and closed her eyes. Shizune stood in the beat of silence uncomfortably until Tsunade's eyelids opened again. This time, they were filled with fire and an aura of control.

"Get me Hatake and his squad."

"Yes Tsunade-sama!"

"And make sure that Kakashi hauls ass!"

Five minutes later a group of ruffled detectives stood before Tsunade's mahogany desk with their arms hanging stiffly at their sides and struggling to stifle yawns. The only thing that kept them for bailing was the murderous intent rolling off their notoriously short tempered chief.

"I'm glad to see that you're all here. Especially you Kakashi." Tsunade shot a sharp glare at the silver haired man who was the only man with a lax posture. The elite officer only shrugged his already slump shoulders.

"Haruno Sakura has gone missing and you've all been in this business long enough to know who she is."

All the bodies in the room stiffened with anticipation and fear as Tsunade continued to deliver her tirade. "I've called the elite of KNPD here to go and investigate _The Rogue Sandpit_ to find out what the hell happened to my apprentice."

"Tsunade-sama. Are you sure the four of us are enough to handle a club like _The Rogue Sandpit_?"

"Kakashi, former homeroom teacher of Sakura, I'm sure you can handle this case as the head investigator. As of now it is not an official case and not yet classified as one. Your four are going incognito. Kakashi, Guy, Asuma, and Kurenai all services at the station are still accessible to you if anything should come up. I want results by tomorrow. You're dismissed."

"Yes Tsunade-sama." The four selected leaders maneuvered out of the room while curious looks followed as to why the chief put her best men on a job.

* * *

Ino paced nervously while the rest of her friends stood outside just as nervous waiting for assistance to arrive.

"What's taking them so damn long?! We called over half an hour ago!" wailed Ino as she collapsed onto the curb.

"I-It's ok Ino. I'm sure they'll b-be here soon."

Just as Hinata finished uttering her sentence a police car swerved violently into the parking lot nearly mowing down Ino in the process. A string of expletives left Ino's mouth with ease as she scrambled to stand up.

"Ah, the power of youth! It feels so youthful to be driving to again!" A tall muscular man stepped out in a green jumpsuit with orange legwarmers.

"Oh _fuck_ no. Out of all the people they could send, they sent him," mumbled Tenten under her breath.

Ino turned and whispered, "He's a nutcase isn't he?"

Before Tenten could respond a silver haired man stepped out of the car with his hands in his pockets and casually scanned his surroundings.

"Oh hot damn, that guy looks _good_," whispered Ino fiercely while Tenten punched her in the arm.

"He looks old though. Just look at his hair. And _what's_ with the mask?"

Before Ino could shoot back a comment the crazy haired officer opened his masked mouth. "And this is why you don't let Guy drive."

A series of guffaws followed before a young tan man with a dark beard walked out and put out his cigarette beneath his shoes. "Kakashi, lighten up! We're here now aren't we?"

Ino gasped and brought a hand to her painted lips in shock. "It can't be!"

Tenten leaned over and crossly asked, "Do you know this man?"

"Yeah, he frequents our flower shop just to talk to dad and occasionally leaves behind a pack of cigs for him."

The final passenger stepped outside and Hinata jaws dropped gracefully. "That's Kurenai sensei!"

"You know this woman?"

"Yes. She was my eye doctor a few years back when my eyes had some problems. She also taught me, Kiba, and Shino some flower arranging when I was rehabilitating in the hospital and they came to visit."

"Why Hinata! This is quite a surprise seeing you here out of all places."

The trio turned to look up at the red eyed beauty strutting up to them with a warm smile and open arms.

"I rarely see you anymore, considering that I'm no longer an eye doctor."

"That's enough talk Kurenai," came a muffled voice.

"Kakashi, at least let me talk to my former patient."

"We have a case to solve and _my_ former student's life is on the line."

The raven haired woman shook her head and finally regrouped with the rest of the males she had arrived with. "I'm sorry Hinata; we can catch up a little later."

"Now, I would like to interview all of you here and I'm sorry to say this as of now, but this missing persons case is not _even_ legally catalogued as a case. With that being said, things need to be kept at a minimum."

"Yes sir," came a collective response from the young partiers.

"Guy, get me the bouncer… security guard whatever they call it and the owners of this place. I need more information to work with."

"Oh ho ho Kakashi my rival! I will return quite soon in the essence of my youth with the delegated people!"

"Kurenai, Asuma! I want you to scour the premises for any clues. Treat all finds as evidence and bag them. Send things to forensics if necessary."

"Yes sir!"

With the entire squad gone the silver haired man turned to the group of adolescents and clapped his hands together. "Alright, I'll need testimonies of everything that has happened from the last time you saw her until now. Simple enough?"

"I don't think that's necessary. None of us has seen her since we dispersed hours ago. We were all left to our own devices and no forms of communication have been able to reach her."

Kakashi's lazy eyes swiveled to see a young boy with his hair styled to look like a black pineapple gazing back just as half-heartedly. A silver eyebrow rose in response.

"If you want to interview someone, Ino would be your best shot. She's the last person who came in contact with Sakura."

"That's right! I took her to the bathroom for a quick pep talk and that was it. After she left I went to go find some guys to hang with. That was about two to three hours ago."

Kakashi exhaled tiredly. It had been his last round that night and when he was suddenly pulled he knew something was up.

"Did you see anyone suspicious when you were with her and did you see her make contact with anyone?"

Ino searched her memory for anyone they had met that night. Suddenly snapping her fingers Ino's face brightened. "Yeah there were these two men standing near the back in the dark and it was really sketchy."

"Did you get a good look at their faces?"

"No it was really dark back there and speaking of guys… she was chatting up this guy at the bar when I last saw her."

Kakashi nodded in approval. "Can you provide a description for us?"

Ino shrugged lazily. "He wasn't much in my opinion. Quite plain, easily forgettable. Brown eyes, brown hair, brown everything."

"Sounds good. Do you think you could describe him in more detail if I asked you to?"

"Nah, it's kind of hard to give details on someone that plain."

"Could you try? We have someone who sketches faces to help with investigations."

"Yeah sure but I mean, he looks kind of like a John Smith. Really plain."

"Kakashi my eternal rival! I could only bring two youthful moderators of the club! One refused to come to help keep the music running."

"I'm not here on your request. I'm here to make sure nothing big happens to _The Rogue Sandpit._ What is that you want?"

Kakashi chuckled silently at the crimson headed boy's blunt start to a discussion. _He's incredibly young for an owner of a club. I'm sure he runs it well though. _"Fine, then we'll start with you. Since no one has clearly seen the girl in question for hours let's start with suspicious figures."

"None. Everyone came off as clean. I'm leaving."

"If you wish."

With a quick spin of his heel Gaara quickly returned to his post at the club. Turning to the young man that had consented to the interrogation Kakashi sized him up. _Face paint. Not bad, he could pass as a ninja in the dark with the way he dresses too. _

"Alright same question. Any one suspicious?"

Kankuro remained thoughtful while the silence dragged on amongst everyone. "Now that I think about it, there was this one guy that kind of looked like an idol of mine. You know Sasori Akasuna?"

Kakashi's attention peaked and he lifted his eyes sharply. "Go on."

"Well I thought this one guy looked kind of like him, but turns out he was some other guy. I only remember him because of that. Other than that I don't think there was anyone weird."

Kakashi's slumped posture remained relaxed but his muscles tightened when he heard the name. _Damn, Akatsuki. Things in the past have gone down bloody whenever they're involved. Things could get bad real quick. _

Kakashi's one visible eye curved into a crescent into a trademark smile. "Thank you that was more than-,"

"Kakashi! We got a hit!"

Everyone's heads spun around to see the sole female of the group sprinting in their direction with a plastic bag nestled safely in her hands.

"We searched the parking lot and found this behind one of the cars. Asuma sent the hair attached to the clip and forensics just informed us that it's Sakura's hair. We haven't dusted for fingerprints but I'm sure something's happened."

The silver haired elite examined the clip wrapped in cellophane and squinted at it in the dim moonlight.

"It looks like hers."

"Yeah but as of now we don't have enough information or evidence to label her as missing. We have to gather more evidence of wait a couple more days," replied the smoker as he slyly returned to his position next to Kurenai. "This is all we can do tonight. Tsunade's going to be pissed but there's nothing. No signs of struggle or anything."

"Um, can I get back to work?"

"Yes Kankuro, your help and participation was greatly appreciated."

Kakashi motioned to his team and they quietly gathered while the young teens looked on curiously.

"We've got a problem."

"What?"

"I think Akatsuki have got their hands in this one."

* * *

_And a little gift for all those who waited so long and patiently. Enjoy! _

Hidan poked his head through the door cautiously and tiptoed out.

"That money loving fucker ain't back yet. Time to get that shitty money for that shitty bet." Moving slowly Hidan's half clad form slinked from room to room. Suddenly a door was pulled open and Itachi Uchiha stepped out.

"Holy fuck Itachi! Could you knock or something?"

Kisame's massive shadow loomed over Hidan and booming laughter reverberated onto his bare back.

"Only an idiot like you would ask someone _exiting_ a room to knock."

"You know what? Fuck you fish face and shitty red eyes over there."

"Hn."

"Damn Uchihas they're all the same. I gotta fucking go."

Furiously stopping his way through the narrow corridor Hidan didn't bother to conceal his presence and walked into the kitchen.

"My money's on Deidara. There's no way Hidan is going to make it out of this alive."

"The blonde holds higher favor in my opinion."

"You gotta get that stick out of your ass Itachi."

"Hn."

Hidan finally found the bare door that stood between Kakuzu's money and his glory.

"Fuckin' miser always locks his door. That asshole's too damn fussy over his money."

Kicking the door open the violet eyed man started rustling through the wrinkle free sheets resting placidly on the bed. "Fuck Kakuzu. Where's the damn money?"

Pein looked up to see a bundle of sheets held in front of his line of vision. Raising an eyebrow Pein continued. "Your mission briefing I assume?"

"Yes. I have already collected the payment."

"As expected of you Kakuzu. I hope Zetsu was not an issue on this mission."

"My tolerance for him is far better than Hidan's."

Pein accepted the papers and unfurled them before dismissing his employee. The heavy door swung shut indicating the stitched man had left the office and Pein finally let a miniscule smirk tilt his lips upward.

Hidan grew increasingly frustrated as he went through Kakuzu's clothes tossing aside everything during the process. "Fuckin' ass. Hiding the shitty money from everyone when everyone clearly need to god damn use it."

Kakuzu stopped in front of his room to find his doors in splinters scattered across the hardwood floor. His eyes narrowed and understanding flooded his veins. He didn't even need to look to know Hidan was looking for a certain _something. _

"Asshole. Where the hell did he put it?"

"Are you looking for something Hidan?" rasped a dry voice from behind him.

Hidan froze. "Fuck." Turning around quickly he gave a panicky smile and rubbed his neck. "Oh hey Kakuzu! Didn't fuckin' see you there. I just thought you took something of mine being the asshole you are so I came here to fucking find it. But hey, it looks like it wasn't in this shitty room of yours!"

"You really don't get it do you Hidan?"

"Fucking get what?"

Hidan didn't have time to blink before Kakuzu's eyes filled his vision. Seconds later howls of pain and explicit language rang across the warehouse.

"HOLY FUCK Kakuzu! Don't even think-,"

A crash.

"Shit that hurt. Sorry, sorry, so-,"

A tear.

"I said I'm fucking sorry! Or are you fucking dea-,"

A scream.

"Fuck Kakuzu! I need to live! I have a god damn mission!"

"No one touches my money."

* * *

**A/N: And that wraps up this filler chapter! I'm so sorry for writing a filler chapter even after a month. And the last part was kind of rushed too. Anyways, I hope that kind of sounded good. Reviews appreciated! I also hope you liked the little fic I put at the end as an apology for this filler. **


End file.
